World Tour
by RonRon100
Summary: When three fans get the opportunity of a lifetime to tour with the WWE for an entire year, and John Cena welcomes them aboard. Little do they know, this experience is going to be anything unlike they could have ever imagined. John Cena x Layla!
1. Welcome Aboard

**Okay so this Ronnie character appears to be showing up in quite a few fanfics so it looks like I have to take responsibility for him -_- jk, he is mine, and only my OC that I own(and a few others too). I don't own WWE or any wrestlers involved. If I did, I would have never invited Johnny Ace to the WWE. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard

January 2, 2012

"This is gonna be so exciting! I can't believe we won the opportunity to tour with the WWE for an entire year! Just think about all the experiences we're gonna have!" Latasha gushed with excitement in her interesting English accent. The two others whom she had met only a week before both nodded their heads in agreement with the 18 year old.

Drake, the oldest one at age 21, spoke first. "For real, like I just had to get out of New Jersey. That place was getting crazier each day, seemed like." He chuckled.

"Because of Jersey Shore?" Latasha joked. "Oh please, don't remind me. I can't stand those cats." That left the third member of the trio cracking up. "Cats? Are you sure you're from New Jersey?" Drake nodded and replied, "As sure as the rising sun."

The trio continued along the parking lot until they finally entered the building of where WWE RAW was that night. "Okay guys, let's make a wager. Each PPV, we're going to hold bets on the matches. Whoever wins is going to go home with a pot of a million dollars by year's end after TLC. Sound awesome?" Drake asked. Latasha nodded and so did the other member of the group. "Alright then, it's a deal." They all shook on it. "Did somebody just say awesome?" a voice called out to behind them. "I'm the Miz, and I'm the only thing here that's awesome, not you," Miz told the three. Latasha only rolled her eyes.

"Oh really now? Why do you look so paranoid then? You look almost…afraid Miz," she said with a smirk. Miz skulked over to the young lady and towered over her. "Excuse me?" "You heard me correctly, 'Vickie', since you like stealing people's lines so much. You look scared. Like someone's out there hunting you. You nervous?" Miz shook his head and just as he was about to say something, a noise rang out.

"Quack quack!" Miz quickly picked up the pace. "I just remembered, I got a match to get ready for. See you guys later." Miz hurried off with a paranoid look on his face, several tech producers staring at him as he scurried along. Latasha and Drake laughed while the third member shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Somebody's gonna get got tonight with the water bottle of doom."

"Well aren't you a psychic Ronnie," Drake said with sarcasm, which Ronnie didn't notice. "Sure am, I watch the show too so I know what I'm doing," he said, holding a psychic pose with his hand to his head.

The trio continued along in the building so as they go along, let's get to know them. Ronnie grew up in Texas and with his 20th birthday looming, he was gonna make it a year to remember for himself as being a WWE fan. Latasha had just turned 18 and flew out from the city of London just to be on this one year tour. She would miss her homeland but she knew that WWE would always visit there a short while after WrestleMania was done. She also wanted to tour with her very favorite Superstar Randy Orton as well. Drake was the oldest of the group, but only the second tallest at 5'10. He had grew up in a rough neighborhood in New Jersey but took it all in stride as his dream was to one day become a professional wrestler for the WWE.

Drake had gotten hungry and saluted the group off as he headed for catering, leading Ronnie and Latasha to continue on. The duo were starting to look a little lost when they bumped into the leader of the Zack Pack, Zack Ryder. "Oh hey, you must be those new fans Vince was telling us about! What's up? I'm the Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder!" he announced in dramatic fashion. Ronnie just shook his head and patted him on the shoulder while Latasha continued to laugh at his intro. "Nice to meet you Zack. I'm Latasha, and this is my friend Ronnie, even though we're still kind of new to each other, haha. And by the way, congrats on winning the US Title at TLC, you truly deserved it." "Aw, thanks broski and broskette! I really appreciate that! You know what's coming next right?" Ronnie already had his fist in the air. "Woo woo woo?" he asked.

Latasha and Zack put their fists up in the air and smiled as well. "You know it!" they all shouted, only to hear the sound of clapping hands. "Hey Zack, didn't you hear? There's some imposter running around here with the United States Championship!" called out a voice from behind him. The three turned around to see the presence of the All-American greet them.

Zack looked around hurriedly. "Where is he?" Jack shook his head and pointed at Zack. "You're the imposter, you idiot!" "Hey chill out with that man," Ronnie said, stepping in front of Zack. Jack just laughed at the sight of him. "What are you gonna do about it? You're just a fan after all."

Zack got back in front of Ronnie. "I can beat you anytime Swagger. Try me!" The two engaged in a shouting match until Latasha noticed the Interim GM walk up to them. "Hey you guys, take it easy! Settle this in the ring. Tonight's main event will be Zack Ryder, John Cena, and the Big Show against Mark Henry, Jack Swagger, and Kane.!" He then walked off to go file some paperwork with David Otunga in tow. "You're going down Jack!" Zack walked towards his locker room to go inform John and Show of their match to get ready for while Swagger walked off in the other direction to get ready as well.

Latasha's brown eyes looked into Ronnie's brown eyes and gave him a look of confusion. "What's with you?" Ronnie shook his head and put a finger to his head. "I'm not exactly sure but it's like I'm having some type of vision." Latasha gave him a nervous chuckle and then asked, "What's gonna happen?" Ronnie only shook his head and sat down on top of a box of crates. Latasha did the same, worry in her voice. "What's gonna happen Ronnie?" He looked at her, then down at the ground, and then back at her again. " Well 'Tash, I think Zack's gonna get dragged to hell tonight…"he said slowly. "You know how crazy Kane is with this new mask of his on. It's like he's back to the psychotic Kane of old. He's trying to get people to embrace the hate, starting with John Cena, who is apparently his main target."

"He's also best friends with Zack too," she added. "Do you think that Kane would target us too, since we were just with Zack?" Ronnie shook his head.

"I don't think so. I We just ought to hope that Kane didn't see us between now and the time we entered the building. " Latasha trembled at the thought of Kane getting to them and Ronnie noticed this. He grabbed her hands and gently comforted them. "Don't worry, with this," he paused and pointed to his brain, "we'll see him coming a mile away. I'm a psychic remember?"

Latasha laughed and shook her head. "Yes, I remember. I'll call you my Psychic Protector then, how's that sound?" Ronnie smirked and nodded back to her. "Sounds awesome." "I heard that!" yelled the Miz, who was not too distant. "Come on, let's go find Drake. He's probably macking it up with his favorite diva , Eve Torres. Catering my ass."

As they left that hall, the lights unordinarily turned red. A deep, dark laugh rang out as well. "I have you all in my sights now. You all need to learn to stop living by false values and morals. Hate makes everyone feel better and live a more carefree life without regarding consequences to their actions. You WILL embrace the hate. Isn't that right Drake?" Kane turned over his shoulder to look at the 21 year old tied to a chair, mouth gagged, jumping up and down desperately screaming for help, but to no avail. Kane laughed evilly as he closed the door and continued down the hall, more work to do.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and remember, the more reviews the better the chance Johnny Ace gets put in an extreme rules match with Brock Lesnar! And we all know who would win that. Oh, I don't own Psych either...**

**In the next chapter, Cena, Ryder, and Show take on Henry, Swagger, and Kane. But will Kane show up? What's gonna happen to Ronnie and Latasha if they do encounter Kane? And will the Miz get got by the water bottle of doom?**


	2. The Fire Still Burns

**Welcome back to World Tour, Chapter 2! Thank you to vampireboy45, PikaJoySix, BrickSquadBabyy, Sinfully Sined, anon, will zona, and RKO4Life for all reviewing! They are much appreciated =) you will see a surprise at the bottom of the page. Also, Ronnie appears courtesy of me, RonRon10, and I don't own anybody or anything that belongs to the WWE. Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The Fire Still Burns

"The Miz gets hit by the water bottle of doom and then gets leveled with a Brogue Kick from Sheamus!" Cole cried out, almost in terror. King laughed and shook his head. "Can't say he didn't have it coming."

Backstage, Ronnie and Latasha watched on in John Cena's locker room and let out a huge laugh as Miz struggled to regain consciousness as he staggered his way to the back. Cena, Ryder, and Big Show let out a couple of laughs as well.

"He just got got, courtesy of Little Jimmy," laughed Zack. "You guys ready for tonight's match?" Ronnie asked John. He nodded. "Sure am. Alright, here's the plan. Show, I know you got a beef with Henry right now, but try to put that aside for the sake of the match, alright? Same with you Zack. Don't let Swagger get to you because he's just a cocky arrogant little punk." The team nodded in confidence.

"Hey John, what about Kane?" Latasha asked. John just lowered his cap over his head and shook it. "I'm not worried about Kane. He won't get to me and I'm not gonna let him get to me. Trust me on that," he said with a voice of near bravado. The three superstars then headed out the door to go to the ring for the main event.

Meanwhile in GM Lauranaitis' office, he sat and watched the monitor alongside his legal advisor David Otunga. "Johnny, you have a bad feeling about these fans that we have on board for the next year? I know that I do," Otunga said to his boss. Johnny Ace nodded in agreement. "Agreed David, but why not use them to our advantage? We can strike up some drama up around here and deliver ratings, that way it'll make me look great in front of the Board of Directors. They knew what they were getting themselves into when they signed up to come here." He reached over to a black folder with red paper inside of it. "Here David, take this to Kane. He'll know exactly what the plan is to do tonight, and trust me on the fact that he'll follow through with it." Otunga only gulped and nodded as he took the folder and headed out to find Kane.

He saw an expanded red light emanating from the janitor's closet and decided to take a closer look. That turned out to be a mistake, because Kane came right out the door, a hated glare glowering from his eyes. "Uh..Kane…Johnny wanted you to uh…take this folder and read through—"Kane immediately snatched the folder and quickly read through it. "I don't take orders from Johnny Ace or anybody else Otunga. I only take orders from the Devil himself because I am his favorite demon and I am his seed of hate that needs to be spread everywhere." Otunga slowly nodded and stood there, taking a sip of the coffee in his canister. Kane immediately turned right back around and delivered a powerful boot to the Harvard graduate's face, coffee spewing everywhere and spilling to the floor. David Otunga was out cold.

"I need to make an example of people who don't embrace the hate," Kane said, and with that, he dragged Otunga by his legs and tied him up, placed him in an ill-placed shopping cart, and rolled it down the parking lot that was headed towards the freeway. You don't want to know what happened next.

**The Match**

All while Kane was busy, the match had already started, and he hadn't shown up. Show and Henry had gotten a double DQ, so Swagger was all by himself to fend against John Cena and the US Champion Zack Ryder. Ryder had gotten the hot tag to Cena, who then proceeded to dust Swagger off with the AA for the easy win.

Ronnie and Latasha both clapped their hands and cheered. "We should go out there and celebrate with them!" Latasha cheered and ran off towards the entrance to get to the ring. "Latasha wait! It's a trap, don't go!" He started to hustle after her.

Pyro exploded from the ring posts and the ramp as Latasha made her way out to the ring to celebrate with Cena and Ryder. Immediately on instinct, Cena rolled out the ring and waited for Kane to come down the ramp for a brawl. Instead, Kane snuck up behind them and proceeded to cut off the CeNation Leader's oxygen supply, making him fade out. Ronnie came hustling down the ramp as quickly as he could and saw Cena down, so he foolishly went after Kane. His efforts were with a hard toss into the steel steps, causing him to reel in pain. Kane turned his attention towards the ring, where a terrified Latasha was and Ryder as well, holding his ankle in pain from the previous match. Kane slowly slid into the ring, cocked his head back, and laughed. He punched a hole in the middle of the ring, and got inside it. "Run Latasha!" Zack screamed, but she was too terrified to move. Kane grabbed a hold of both of their legs and started to pull them towards their doom.

"John, Ronnie help!" they both screamed. John had just regained his composure and witnessed the heinous act Kane was in the process of doing. 'So this is what Ronnie meant by saying that Zack would get dragged to hell,' he thought. "I'm coming! Ronnie, get up and help me! Kane's too strong and I can only grab one!" Ronnie mustered what energy he had and heaved himself into the ring, grabbing Latasha's hand and John doing the same for Zack. The combined efforts were barely enough as Kane eventually let go and Latasha and Zack were both finally free. The quartet didn't have time to rest for long though, because just as the hole disappeared, an eruption of fire exploded from the same hole.

Ronnie watched on in shock and horror, and to a certain degree, amazement, because he was a fan after all. The message from Kane was clear though. Embrace the hate, or get broken by it.

After the show, everyone had headed backstage. John had ran into the Big Show and Eve and asked them to take Ryder to the trainer to get his ankle checked out. He then pulled Ronnie aside to talk to him. Latasha stayed with him as well. "So you're a psychic right? Is that what you meant by Zack getting dragged to hell tonight?" Ronnie didn't say a word, but slowly nodded. "Damn it! I should have saw this coming! He can't get me to embrace the hate, so he goes after my friends. Only a mastermind like him could come up with this type of plan." Ronnie then shook his head. "Well, I can try and see what he's gonna do next, if that helps," he said, to which John nodded.

"Hey guys, look!" Latasha said as she turned up the volume on the monitor. It was the nightly news with a huge breaking news report.

**Earlier this evening, a black Sedan caused a 15 car pileup and major disruption in traffic. What was the cause of this? A shopping cart that was seemingly speeding out of a parking lot with a body inside caused the huge collision. Police and eyewitnesses have identified the body as WWE Superstar and Jennifer Hudson's fiancé, David Otunga. They were able to locate coffee stains and traces of blood on Otunga's sweater vest, and he is at the emergency hospital in critical condition. At the last check-in, reports also confirm that a fan who recently went on tour with the WWE has gone missing as well. His name is Drake Rodgers and was last seen earlier today at the venue that was hosting WWE Raw. Officials are still trying to decide whether to launch an investigation into these incidents or to just let the WWE handle these matters on their own. One more thing, a note was found on the end of the shopping cart that said "Embrace IT". It could be anyone's guess as to what that means. This is reporter Sonya Shades, signing off.**

Latasha could only cry as Ronnie pulled her into his embrace and only shook his head while John paced back and forth. "What are we gonna do about this monster Cena?" Ronnie asked in a more serious tone.

John read it loud and clear. "We're gonna take the fight to him is what we're gonna do. Zack, Big Show, Randy, Punk, Eve, and I are going to train you two. We're gonna make sure that that sick freak never harms anyone again, whether or not I give a damn about Otunga and his coffee mug." That earned a slight grin from Ronnie and little laugh from Latasha. "We forming a group or team or something? If so, then I want it to be called Team Psychic," Ronnie said, holding his hand to his head. John smirked and nodded. "Alright Team Psychic vs Team Hate. We're gonna take that asshole out and find your friend Drake again." "Yeah!" the three cheered, including Truth who came by, talking to 'Little Jimmy'.

"Count us in, and that's the truth!" R-Truth said. John suddenly snapped his face back to Ronnie. "Hey did you figure out what Kane might do next?" Ronnie held his hand to the side of his head for a second, before his eyes went wide. "Tell Zack to cancel any date he's got planned for next week, because I think Kane just might be around to ruin his night."

Zack, who apparently wasn't in pain anymore, leaped for joy as he rounded the corner to his three friends. "Guess what guys? I got a date next week with the one and only Eve Torres! Woo woo woo you know it!" he said, before dancing off and fist pumping the hell out of the air.

"Oh shit…"Ronnie said lowly. It had already begun. The "Embrace the Hate" campaign was in full swing.

**Hope you liked that chapter. And here is where the fun really begins. I am now accepting OCs for this story, so all you have to do is just leave a character with a short description, note if they are on Ronnie's(Team Psychic) or Team Hate(Kane), and I will 100% guaranteed put them into the story. You can do it in a review or PM me with it, both are fine. See you all back soon for Chapter 3! =)**


	3. Drake Embraces the Hate

January 9, 2012

It was collectively calm and in a way, an eerie quiet in the locker room that night. Everybody was in the mian locker room doing different things. Ronnie and Kofi Kingston were playing WWE 12, Latasha was training with both Randy Orton and Natalya, Punk was out in the ring having his match, and John Cena was going over his match with the Showoff Dolph Ziggler for Raw's main event match later that night. The one who seemed to be the most cheery of all was Zack Ryder.

"Woo woo woo! I can't wait for tonight! Got a date with Eve Torres! It's gonna be sweet broskis!" He said as he stood in the mirror brushing his teeth. Ronnie shook his head. "Yes Zack, we know, but I'm telling you for your own good, you shouldn't go on this date, man." Zack shrugged off the comments and laughed.

"Are you serious, bro? Not a chance! Are you sure you're not jealous?" Ronnie made a face and made Kofi laugh. "Never that! I will never be jealous! Hey Zack, is that Kane behind you in the mirror?" he asked. Zack jumped nearly out of his boots at that. "Where?" he turned around and saw CM Punk with a Kane mask. "Ahh!" he yelled. Punk almost cracked a rib at laughing at Zack's reaction.

"That's not funny bro!" Zack said, and with that he stormed out the locker room to go get Eve.

Randy shook his head at what transpired while Latasha and Natalya laughed. "He's got it bad for her."

Ronnie nodded in agreement. "I know. I'm telling him not to go on that date, bad things are gonna happen." "What bad things?" asked John as reentered the locker room. "Bad things like…a ripoff of some cheesy B-movie horror flick like Date Night. Kane's got to be nearby. Think maybe we should go find him?" Latasha backed off in a hurry. "Are you crazy Ronnie?" "Sometimes, but we gotta help Zack you guys, he's our friend!" Kelly Kelly and the rookie diva Angelle who were occupied in the corner, raised their hands. "We'll go with you! " The duo jumped up and Kofi Kingston did as well. "Yeah man I'll go too, and besides, it was getting tiring destroying you in WWE 12." Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Whatever Kofi Rhodes," he cracked up, from Michael Cole's mistake on commentary. Kofi shoved him in the arm and they set out to find Kane.

Undisclosed Location

Kane paced back and forth to determine his next move, while Drake looked on with horrified eyes. Kane had ungagged his mouth for the moment being. "You are a monster Kane. You can't keep me here forever, because sooner or later, they'll find you, and they'll find out what you did to me, and to Otunga, and then, you're gonna get what's coming to you. It's called karma." Kane only shook his head and gave a low laughter.

"I don't believe in karma because one, Kharma is on an extended leave right now, and two, I never pay for mistakes I've done because I'm always doing the right thing." Drake looked on in confusion, having no idea was type of twisted ideological idea what the monster was talking about. His view of things was just that, twisted and confusing.

"You think there's a reason they haven't found you yet? It's because they don't care. Ronnie doesn't care, John Cena doesn't care, and Latasha most definitely doesn't care." Kane paused, gouging Drake's reaction. "What's wrong, does it pain you that she doesn't give you the looks that you give her? It sucks, doesn't it? You feel the pain getting to you don't you? It almost feels like…hate. Let me tell you, pain and hate are like cousins. They have the same reactions and ramifications that flow through them, and together they are unstoppable to prevent. Embrace the hate Drake, embrace it!" Kane yelled at the 21 year old. Drake only shook his head, trying to prevent Kane's monstrous attitude from overcoming him.

"Embrace this monster," he said, as he managed to swing his feet up and hit Kane where it hurt the most. Kane rolled over in pain, and watched as Drake tried to escape, but Kane managed to grab him by his shirt collar, and hurled him back towards the wall. Drake blurted out expletives, obviously signaling his neck in pain. "Nice try. I'll even applaud your little effort, but for now you're staying right there where you belong. Try practicing to embrace the hate, you just might feel a little bit better. I've got a date to ruin,"Kane said as he stalked off.

The Ring

Eve had just gotten decimated by the Divas Champion Beth Phoenix when Kane's flames exploded from the ringpost and his eerie music played. Instead of Kane, Zack Ryder came running out to the rescue, grabbing Eve's hand and leading her to the back. "Come on Eve, we've got to get the hell out of here!" Eve moved along with Zack, albeit in shock. "You saw him?" Zack didn't say anything as they moved swiftly to the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Ronnie and Kofi along with Kelly and Angelle were looking for the Big Red Monster, to no avail. "If you were a big red monster, where would you hide Kofi?" Kofi only shrugged, same response from the ladies as well. "Look!" shouted Angelle. There was a big shadow turning a corner, and albeit dumb luck, there was the Big Red Machine himself. "After him!" yelled Ronnie.

Ronnie and Kofi ran towards the monster, but were met with two clotheslines. Kane picked Ronnie up and threw him into some equipment and delivered a powerful chokeslam through the catering table. Kofi tried to deliver his Trouble In Paradise finisher, but Kane grabbed his leg, countered it, and delivered a Tombstone Piledriver onto the cold, hard floor. "Here kitty kitty, come out and play," Kane called to the two divas. "We have to do something Kelly!" Angelle told her fellow diva. "Yeah, hightail it out of here!" Kelly grabbed her hand and they both ran from Kane. Little did they know that help was on the way.

John Cena was having a decent match with Ziggler until footage had played live on the TitanTron. It showed an SUV with Eve, Latasha, Kelly, and Angelle all piled inside. 'What the hell?' Cena thought, but then he remembered Ronnie's words. "Kane!" He watched as Zack Ryder helplessly tried to change the tire, only to be assaulted by Kane on cue. Kane delivered an uppercut to the Long Island Iced Z, and another kick to his ribs. Zack crawled along the ground in pain, Kane taking delight in his work. Cena crashed Ziggler into the steps and raced to the parking lot to try and stop Kane. Along the way, he saw bodies sprawled everywhere, including Ronnie, Kofi, Punk and Randy. He got there just in time to see Kane deliver a vicious chokeslam to Ryder off the ledge. "Zack!"

John raced over to Kane to try and deliver rights and lefts, but Kane took Cena's head and smothered him with that right hand glove maneuver of his, cutting off all oxygen supply, knocking him out. Kane then turned his attention towards the divas. "Now for the finale," Kane said, laughing evilly. He smashed open the front windshield of the SUV and looked at the terrified ladies. "Which one of you would like to be the first victim?"

Before things got any worse, security arrived to the scene with a recently freed Drake and GM Johnny Ace right behind him. "Kane, stop this nonsense right now! You're hurting people and making this an unsafe work environment!" Kane shook his head. "Is this not what you were playing at months ago back at Hell In A Cell? I don't think you want to stop me," he said slowly. "Isn't that right…Drake?"

"Yes Kane, it is." Drake delivered a powerful kick to the GM's head knocking him out. The security tried to subdue Kane, but Drake took out half of them with superkicks and Kane handled the remaining ones with chokeslams over the ledge. "Good work Drake. You've finally embraced the hate. I only hope you ladies do the same," he said while looking at the sprawled out bodies of Cena and Ryder, as well as the others back in the hallways." Kane stalked away, and before Drake did the same, he pointed towards Latasha. "This is all your fault."

In the next chapter, Ronnie goes after Drake, Kane gives a speech to Cena on embracing the hate, R-Truth goes to Disneyland, and someone pays a heavy price for Team Psychic. Who will it be? Stay tuned till the next chapter. Don't forget to read and review


	4. You Shall 'Remember' Me

Hey guys, and welcome back to World Tour! I've been a little sick lately so I do apologize about the lack of updates and if this chapter is short, I'm sorry for that too. But here's chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy the chapter! I only own Ronnie and Drake. The story is going to start to get a little darker from this point on as well. Humor included, of course.

Ronnie walked the corridors of the venue Raw was at that night. He was still feeling the sore effects on his back from that vicious chokeslam that Kane had delivered to him. That was one thing to deal with, but another thing was Drake betraying the team. That had to hurt, granted he didn't know the guy too well, but betrayal is still a hurtful thing. He walked past the catering table when he bumped into Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. "Hey guys."

"Ronnie what's up man? Why so down?" asked Kofi. "Drake, man." Truth shook his head. "Little Jimmy says that there's no need to worry about that clown. He gave in to the hate so easily. For all we know, he could have been working with Kane all along."

Ronnie listened carefully to what he was saying. "Well, that's something to consider, at least. Hey, I saw your slideshow of Disneyland. I gotta say, that was a real treat."

Truth and Kofi both laughed at that. As the trio continued to talk, Zack Ryder walked by with Eve on his arm, kneeled over in pain. "What's up Zack?" Ronnie asked.

"Damn broski, I just lost my US Championship to Jack Swagger," he said with pain in his voice. Eve shook her head. "John Laurinaitis made him go out there and compete, and only after he lost the title did he tell Zack that he forgot to inform him that the doctors told him to tell Zack he was not in medical shape to go out there and compete!" Eve scolded. Ronnie punched the wall really hard, turning his fist into a light shade of purple.

"On top of that, your friend Drake jumped me before my match and injured my ribs bro. I think I'm seriously injured here." Ronnie shook his head. That was the last straw for him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! I'm going to find Drake and beat him within an inch of his life!" He started to head off in the other direction but Kofi grabbed his arm. "Don't man! You're only giving in to Kane! He wants you to do this and embrace the hate!" Ronnie shook his arm loose and walked off anyway, saying to himself, "a little hate never hurt anybody."

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Latasha was just finishing her training exercises with the Viper, Randy Orton. "Thanks for agreeing to train with me Randy. I know you have a herniated disc and all, but thanks to you, Angelle, and Kelly, I should be in kick-butt shape sometime soon!" she said with a smile. Randy nodded and offered a small smile in return. He noticed she didn't seem to be letting what that Drake kid said get to her. "Let's watch some TV," he said.

They turned on RAW to witness John Cena beating the holy hell out of the brand new United States Champion Jack Swagger. Randy tried to hold back a laugh, while Latasha's reaction was the complete opposite. "What the heck is John doing? He's only doing what Kane wants him to do!" She looked on as John smashed Jack's head into the announcer's table multiple times and delivering powerful right hands. He then threw Swagger into the steps, making his body look lifeless. He positioned Swagger's head in between the steps and lifted up the other half, prepared to squash Jack's head like a grape.

"Don't do it John!" screamed Latasha as Randy tried to settle her down. Truth and Kofi happened to be looking on as well in complete disbelief as well. To their relief, the Big Red Machine appeared on the TitanTron with a message for the Cenation Leader. "Good job John. You're finally starting to embrace the hate. But this is just the beginning because you see, you and I are going to go one on one at the Royal Rumble. You will finally recognize the true power of hate. Hustle, Loyalty, not even Respect can save you now." Kane laughed evilly before the video cut off the screen. John scratched his head, finally realizing what had overcome him, before heading to the back and shaking his head.

Randy, Latasha, and the Booming Truth were all waiting for John when he came. "What the hell was that John?" yelled Latasha. "Yeah man, you looked like a man possessed there for a second," said Randy. John only shook his head.

"I think he's starting to get to me each week. He's attacking me and my friends, and now I gotta face him at the Rumble, but I'm coming for a fight, so he better bring his A-game." Kofi shook his head at John's response.

"You can't just beat Kane with brute force John! Use your mind for once!"

"Ahhh!" A scream echoed out in the front of the arena not too far from where they were. "Come on!" exclaimed John as they all ran to find out what that noise was.

**The Arena Front Entrance**

Ronnie had finally found Drake and he was red with anger. "Drake, how could you betray us? How could you blame Latasha for making you embrace the hate? That was your own fault!" Ronnie yelled.

"You guys never wanted me to come along! You guys never let me hang out with you, or Cena, or Orton, or Sheamus, or any of them! Kane was there when I needed help!" Drake countered.

"Listen to yourself! You sound like fucking psychopath yourself right now! Embrace this, flame that! Get that monster out of your flaming head!" yelled Ronnie.

"So I can do what? Be an outcast from your group again? So I can watch you get Latasha all to yourself? Watch you become the next rising star from the WWE? I don't think so Ronnie!" Ronnie looked on in shock. "Yeah, that's right. You're not the only psychic around here. Have you met another one of Kane's followers? This is Tristen. Tristen here has been telling me all about your training sessions with your buddies, and how you're trying to become a superstar. Well, I've been receiving training from Kane too, and come Sunday at the Royal Rumble, you're gonna wish you never came on this tour in the first place!"

Ronnie rolled up his sleeves, ready for a fight, at which Drake chuckled. "Tristen, report back to Kane, tell him this development. I can take it from here." Tristen looked at Drake. "You sure?" Drake nodded, and Tristen took off to go find Kane. "Time to settle this, 'friend.'" Ronnie shook his head. "I'm not your friend asshole."

Ronnie charged straight forward and speared Drake through the ticket booth window, delivering right hands to his face and busting open his nose. "You wanna see hate?" Drake could see that there was now no emotion showing in his former friend's eyes. Ronnie picked up a piece of broken glass and carved it into the side of Drake's face, making an 'R' symbol. He picked up Drake and threw him back out onto the cold cemented ground. "I'm gonna make you eat your words, you asshole!" Ronnie picked up a spare tire from the car of a jeep and slammed it down into Drake's gut, making him howl in pain. He knew he was losing this fight, so he had to get away.

Catching Ronnie in the wrong position, he lifted his foot up and kicked it where no man ever wants to be kicked in their life. Ronnie rolled over in pain, and Drake crawled away, managing to escape his new enemy's clutches just as his friends arrived on the scene. Latasha immediately saw Ronnie on the ground in pain. "Ronnie!" she ran over to him. Drake smiled from a distance. "I told you this was your fault. Bad things are gonna happen for you!"

Kofi looked over in disgust at the fan. "Shut the hell up!" He and Truth ran over to get him, but a wall of fire erupted from the ground, sending them falling back a bit. "I don't think so boys," said the eerie voice of Kane, who was now standing on top of a huge pickup truck. "We will come and fight you on our terms. Until then, remember that you all brought this upon yourselves. Hate will seek you, and destroy the goodness within you."

Kane then grabbed a hold of Drake and tossed him into the back of the car. "Drive Tristen," he demanded of his newest follower. The pedal was floored and the truck took off with Kane firmly footed atop of it.

When they were out of sight, John ran over to help Ronnie up. "You okay man?"

"The fuck I'm not," he growled out lowly. "But, I just had a vision, while I was in pain."

"What vision was that exactly?" quizzed Randy. Ronnie only shook his head. "Our pain's only just begun, and next week someone is going down. I can't tell if it's the stage, or tunnel, or whatever, but it's going down. Also, there is a traitor among us."

"Who? Little Jimmy?" asked Kofi, which earned a glare from Truth. "Sorry."

"I don't know, but my head hurts so I can't exactly see. Anyways, I'm leaving to go and go to the hotel. I'm in pain, and I want to be alone right now," he said with a mad face masking his pain.

"Right, well okay man, have a good night," John said, and the group dispersed.

Ronnie entered the local Holiday Inn and checked in into his room, but left the door open. He heard a knock and answered, "Come in."

Latasha and John Cena entered the room with concern in their eyes. "Yo Ro, you sure you gonna be good?" Ronnie nodded, and sat up on his bed. "Alright, well I'm right across the hall if you need anything." He saluted his friend and headed off into his own room. That left Ronnie and Latasha in the room by themselves.

"You seriously had me worried today. I thought I was gonna lose my Psychic Protector," she said solemnly. Ronnie looked at her with some emotion in his eyes, connecting with hers. "I told you I would always be here, no matter what."

"I know, but still Ron Ron. We can't lose you. We need you, the WWE needs you…I need you." Ronnie walked over to the room entrance and leaned against the door. He seemed to be in a focused state of mind. "Well, I need you all as much as you need me. I feel like I just might go over the edge one day, and you guys will have to stop me." Latasha put a hand to the side of his face.

"That will never happen," she said. She leaned in closer to examine the proximity of his eyes, to see if she was getting a reading on what he was feeling. She got much more than that. He laced his fingers around her belt loops, and pulled her lips into his. I guess you can call it a crash course. The Miz of all people walked by and shook his head. "Get a room! Damn!" Latasha pulled out of the kiss and smirked at him. "Don't be mad because he's awesome and your not!" she laughed.

"Whatever!" He went into his room and locked the door.

**Well there's chapter 4 for you, I hope it was really well. More characters are definitely on the way in chapter 5 too so be on the lookout for the next one soon! Thanks for dropping by and don't forget to read and review and offer any input you'd like!**


	5. Blinded

**Back from the dead again, it's me! Sorry about the long hiatus, but I'm back with chapter 5 (Rock voice) Finally! Okay, but anyway, this might be a little filler for the time being, but I apologize! I have a bigger project in mind that I'm creating right now with some authors, and you shall learn more at the bottom! But until then, enjoy chapter 5! And a special shoutout to Loving yesterday, we're taking David Otunga to court!**

Ronnie walked the corridors of the St. Louis arena that Royal Rumble was to host the following day. He figured that walking off the jitters often calmed his nerves, and nervous he had a reason to be. Tomorrow was going to be his very first match ever in the WWE. It was going to be against his one-time friend Drake. They had already gotten into it before, with Ronnie scarring an 'R' into the side of his face. Just a sign to 'remember' who did it.

He made his way over to catering when he saw Latasha there getting some lunch for herself and a tech producer. "Ronnie!" she said, running over to him and throwing her arms around him. She was happy to see him, and was happy with his decision a couple of days ago to wait and try pursuing some type of relationship. 'Gotta remember to thank Punk for that," he thought to himself. Latasha waved a hand in his face.

"You there Ron?" Ronnie slowly shook his head yes as he nodded his head back into reality.

"Yeah, just thinking about my match tomorrow. It's gonna be one heck of a good fight out there," he said with a bold voice. Latasha flashed him a smile and took a bite of her sandwich. She noticed Ronnie staring over at something and followed his gaze. It was the Submission Specialist Daniel Bryan dragging his girlfriend AJ down the hall.

"AJ, how many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving your junk all over the arena? Not only is it making the WWE look bad, but it makes me look like a fool because I have a sloppy girlfriend. Do you want to make me look bad AJ?" he asked in a questioning, but serious tone. AJ lowered her head and shook it.

"No Daniel, I don't," she said in a low voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?" She raised her voice. "NO Daniel!" Bryan nodded his head as if in acceptance. "Good, because I have a triple threat steel cage match to get ready for for tomorrow night against the World's Largest Crybaby and World's Strongest Loser, and I can't be distracted by you and your bad habits. Understood?" AJ only nodded as Bryan walked off to his locker room to begin some training.

AJ quivered a bit and looked to her left, surprised to see Ronnie and Latasha standing there. "AJ, you okay?" Ronnie asked first. She plastered a fake smile on her face as best as she could. "Yes, I am."

Latasha chimed in next. "You sure? You're quivering in fear a bit there." AJ nodded again and gave the same response. "Cut the crap AJ," a voice came from behind her, and it was none other than the WWE Champion, CM Punk. Ronnie face palmed himself, he knew Punk was straight blunt and didn't even remember the last time he handled a situation delicately.

"What do you mean Punk?" AJ asked in her best calm voice. Punk shook his head. "Danny Boy is using you, and you're just going along with it? You're the only reason he's still champ in the first place. He got you run over by Show, remember?"

AJ shook her head in denial. "It was an accident, I swear! Daniel wouldn't mean for that to happen on purpose!" Latasha breathed a heavy sigh. "AJ, a smart guy wouldn't have ran towards his girlfriend with the Big Show chasing him. That was intentional on his part and you know it."

"Could you guys just stop talking so negative about mistakes! We're only human!" Ronnie watched on as the color red emerged up to AJ's cheeks. An angry red, a red you see in a bull's eyes. "Especially you Punk, you're not one to judge. How many times did you screw over Jeff Hardy? Start that stupid SES group and shave people's heads? I don't wanna hear it from any of you."

She took a long sigh after letting that all out. "I should go, Daniel's probably waiting for me." She took off in a hurried sprint like only a little pocket rocket could. "Or not," Ronnie said after she left, earning a slap in the arm from Latasha.

"Punk, are you okay?" Latasha asked the Chicago native. He put his hands in his black jean shorts. "Yeah, it's just some people are too afraid to see the honest truth. I'm worried about her, and I usually don't worry about anybody. Or care, for that matter."

"Well then, be a savior and be her hero then!" Ronnie told him. Punk only chuckled and scratched his beard. "I don't play the hero Ronnie. Anybody knows that." With that, Punk walked off to his room to start a training regimen to get ready for his match with the Showoff Dolph Ziggler.

"People these days!" Ronnie yelled.

Meanwhile, in the confines of a boiler room, Tristen was treating Drake for the scar to his face suffered at the hands of Ronnie. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch tomorrow when I get my hands on him!" Drake breathed out in anger. "Nobody does this to me! Nobody!" Tristen took in how angry Drake was, and she shook her head in amusement. "You need to calm down and take it easy. It's easy to embrace the hate, but you have to learn how to control it. Like Kane does," she said.

"I guess you're right," he sighed. Drake paced back and forth between the boiler room, before a grin struck his face. "Why are you grinning like that? You look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland," Tristen commented. "You wanna talk about embracing?" He walked towards her, his face borderline leaning on hers. "How about—"he was interrupted when a rather annoying voice entered the room unexpectedly.

"This is where we should shoot the next episode for Santino's Foreign Exchange!" said the Milan Miracle himself, Santino Marella. He turned around and saw the look in Drake's eyes and Santino's face was consumed with a look of fear and worry. It only got worse when Tristen said, "Kick his Italian ass."

Drake cracked his knuckles together and got ready to have some fun roughhousing an actual WWE Superstar, even if it was Santino Marella. "With pleasure," he said maniacally.

John Cena was sitting on the side of the building when Ronnie approached him and sat down next to him. "Hey John, what's up? I noticed you weren't at the meeting that Johnny Ace had called together. You okay?" John nodded.

"Fuck Laurinaitis, he can go screw himself. I'm just dealing with some personal family stuff right now," he said calmly. "Like Liz?" John nodded his head. "Yeah, high school sweethearts man, I'm telling you. I thought we had it made, until she called off the engagement. I got my hopes back up when we were re-engaged. It seems like something's gone awry."

"Do you know what that could be exactly?" Ronnie asked inquisitively. John nodded his head once more.

"She doesn't want to have kids man. No family, at all. With this schedule I do, I guess I can't blame her. We're already being sued by some company for not a lien on our Tampa mansion of a home." "So hire Otunga to defend you in court," Ronnie suggested, but earned himself 'the look' again. "I apologize, please continue."

John sighed in frustration. "You know how much I love kids. I want to start a family one day, show them the wonders of the world that we call WWE. Like I said, this is my passion. This is my life. And Ronnie, this is all that I've got." Ronnie nodded his head in approval. "Truer words have never been spoken. Get your head in the game though bro. Worry about this later. Whether you file for divorce or not, you've got Kane coming at you a hundred miles an hour tomorrow night, so you need to get ready, okay?"

John reluctantly agreed, and got off his feet. "By the way, I appreciate you listening. You must be a great friend to have around. I'm sure your friends back home really miss you." "Yeah…"Ronnie mumbled out. "Something like that." "Oh, and by the way, you should dial this number. Someone to take your mind off your troubles. She's out with an injury right now, but should return in a couple of months' time." Ronnie scribbled it down on a piece of paper, and walked away. John, who wasn't one for wasting time, pulled out his iPhone and dialed the number. They picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"John?"

"Layla?"

**And there is your end to chapter 5! I hope that is enough to hold you over for now! Be sure to review, or Otunga will take you to court and sip coffee in your face all day! Once he gets out the hospital(a la chapter 2), that is. Now for my idea! I have an extensive awesome elaborate plot for a huge story that includes four stories involving the faces of the WWE in John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, and Sheamus! They will all have their own little squabbles to deal with, but at the same time, have the biggest threat to take on ever! Johnny Ace has complete control of the WWE! Vince is in a coma, Triple H is amnesiac after the serious car crash injury, and Stephanie McMahon has gone missing! Who better to band together than these four faces? Also starring Daniel Bryan, The Miz, Eve Torres, Layla El, Kane, David Otunga, Kofi and R-Truth, and plenty others! I will be writing the Cena one, Loving yesterday will be handling the Punk one, and I believe PikaSixJoy will handle the RKO one. Think you can handle a Sheamus one? If you're interested in helping and writing the Sheamus one, PM me and I'm sure we can work something out. Until then, take care and spike your hair! Woo woo woo, you know it! Wait, Zack how did you get in here?**


	6. Rumble Time

**Hey guys, welcome back to World Tour, chapter 6! I hope you guys are enjoying the chapter so far, so thanks to everybody who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and all. Thanks a bunch! This is where the story starts to pick up steam. Please note that there will be some time jumping. So I will jump from the Rumble, do a Raw, then the Elimination Chamber, then straight to WrestleMania! I got big plans for the story around Extreme Rules and it involves the Core Four series! It's gonna be fun and awesome, so for more on that, keep reading "Keeping Them Apart" by PikaSixJoy, and "Hard To Handle" by Jean-theGuardian. All awesome stories! Here we go!  
**

Chapter 6: Time to Rumble

Ronnie woke up around 8:30am and looked around his hotel suite. The sun was shining bright, and for the first time in a while, a smile donned his face. It was the day of the 25th Anniversary of the Royal Rumble. 'Yes!' he thought to himself.

He threw on a camo throwback jersey and black basketball shorts after showering and hygiene and flew down the hallway to the elevator. A few buttons and some crappy elevator music later, and he was in the lobby jetting towards the catering area to get some food to eat.

"Ronnie! Over here!" Ronnie looked over to see the Boom Squad General himself Kofi Kingston sitting with Latasha and Randy Orton. He seemed to be enjoying his sunnyside up eggs. Latasha had some pancakes, and Randy sat leaned back in his chair not eating anything, sleepy as hell.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ronnie asked. Kofi shrugged, "nothing much except today's the Rumble. I'm gonna win that thing for sure this year!" Ronnie nodded. "Good luck Kofi. I'm sure you've got a great chance to win this year. Hey, I heard Road Dogg was coming back for a night. Is that true?"

Randy was the one to speak this time. "You'll have to wait and see. Like when you see me when the Rumble tonight in front of my hometown fans and go to WrestleMania to kick Daniel Bryan's ass."

When those words were mentioned, a hearty Irish laugh filled the room. "Don't count your clovers before they wilt, fella," said the Great White himself. "Sheamus!" Latasha yelled as she gave the pale warrior a hug. "That's me lass," he said with a warm smile.

"Today is the day I make history and go on to win the Rumble and main event WrestleMania. It's time I turned my career around full circle, and fellas, that starts tonight."

"Good luck Sheamus,"Kofi and Randy said. "Likewise."

Ronnie was about to grab some breakfast tacos when he spotted Daniel Bryan once again pulling AJ along. He looked pretty pissed from what Ronnie could tell.

"AJ, I'm gonna say this nice and slow for you. NO FAT FOODS, okay? Remember what we talked about. We want my public image to look good right?" Bryan asked. AJ only nodded. "Good, now remember, eat some cheerios, with 1% milk. You'll save yourself in the long run trust me. You're out of shape as it is."

"Yes Daniel, I'll do better I promise." AJ went over to start scooping herself some Cheerios like Bryan had demanded. Bryan watched with an intent and smug grin on his face until he spun around to come face to face with the Voice of the Voiceless. Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bryan?" Punk asked, anger lingering in his tone. He was starting to get fed up with seeing him boss AJ around like she was some piece of real estate. Bryan gave a smug grin and response. "Whatever I want, Punk. With AJ by my side, I'm gonna remain champion forever. She's my good luck charm."

Punk scrunched his knuckles and cracked them together. Just how smug was this guy?

"No, what you're doing is abusing her. You need to knock this crap off right now, or I'm gonna put you in the Anaconda Vise until you throw up everything you just had for breakfast. Don't think that I won't hesitate either," he said, the anger in his tone rising. Bryan smiled at his response. "Not if I put you in the Yes Lock first. Let's face it Punk, you're just jealous. I have the title, and the girl, while all you have is your stupid beliefs and your pipebombs."

"I'll show you a pipebomb!" Punk grabbed a knife from nearby and before he could do anything, a hand was holding him back. "NO PUNK!"

The cry had come from AJ, and she looked really upset. Punk could tell he had done something wrong already. "Don't kill my boyfriend! Violence isn't the answer to solve your problems!"

Ronnie spoke up. "Uh, yeah it is." AJ shot him a death glare. "Shutting up now."

Punk looked at AJ. "Are you blinded by love by this madman? Are you crazy? We wrestle every day! Violence is a part of our everyday life! This ain't the Attitude Era, but shit still gets crazy! Open your eyes AJ!"

Daniel Bryan cut in. "Stop with the lies Punk! Can't you see you're upsetting her! Come on, AJ. There's no need to be around hateful jealous types. He grabbed AJ's wrist and led her out the hotel. Punk threw the knife at the wall, which almost hit a nearby waiter. "Son of a bitch!" Punk growled.

Latasha put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Punk. Let's go and get ready for the show.

**Royal Rumble**

Punk shook his head at the TV as the man he had encountered earlier had just escaped the steel cage and was now having an excessive celebration, screaming Yes Yes Yes! Everywhere. If only he could give him the GTS right about now…but he had to focus on Dolph Ziggler for now. Also, John Lauranaitis was an 'outside enforcer' so that almost guraranteed interference on his part. But he had to look good for the Board of Directors, so Punk knew he wouldn't take that risk.

John walked into the massive locker room where Punk was. "Hey John boy, someone's here to see you," Punk said, throwing a thumb over to his left. To John's surprise, it was Zack Ryder.

"Broski, I came to watch you kick Kane's ass all over that ring! Get payback for me bro!" John nodded. He was glad to see that nothing could come in the way of their friendship, not titles or not even the Big Red Machine himself. A flush was heard as Eve Torres walked out of the bathroom to see Zack Ryder and John Cena. "Good luck John," she said with a smile. "We'll be rooting for you. " John offered a smile, and headed out to the gorilla position to get ready to go to his match. Another surprise came his way when he ran into Ronnie.

"Yo, how did the call go?" Ronnie asked. He wanted to know If the setup had worked. He really wanted to help his favorite wrestler out of the slump that he was currently in.

"It went great man. I had forgotten that it's been a long while since I talked to Layla. She's awesome," he said with a smirk, rubbing his chin. Ronnie interrupted his thoughts though.

"Before you get too deep into thought loverboy, I just thought I'd let you know that I sense trouble is brewing tonight and I wanted to accompany you ringside instead of my match."

"Really? What kind of trouble?" John asked. Who in the world could possibly help Kane?

"Drake…and some girl who I've never seen before actually. Maybe briefly, but that's about it."

"Well yeah, why not? I could use some help, should I need it." John agreed, ready for a fight.

**John Cena vs Kane**

John was closing in on another victory with the AA, but Kane had reversed it, and everything after erupted into an all-out brawl. Ronnie had delivered a vicious boot to Drake to keep him down, but when he tried to do further damage, Tristen stepped in front of him, knowing exactly what would happen.

"You won't hit him!" she yelled. "You won't because you can't embrace the hate!"

Latasha showed up ringside and hit her upside with the ringbell. "He won't but I will," she said with a bit of an evil smile on her face. Too bad they weren't paying attention to what happened in the ring, because Kane laid out John Cena with a chokeslam. Ronnie looked to the ramp to see Kane pushing someone down the ramp in a wheelchair. "What the fuck?"

It was Zack Ryder! Injuries and all, Kane rolled him into the ring. He then delivered a powerful Tombstone Piledriver that left even the most vicious superstar laid out. "NO!"screamed Eve.

Ronnie immediately rushed the ring and started to attack Kane with knees to the gut and even a powerful haymaker. What did Ronnie get in return? A powerful uppercut to the chin that could have been labeled as 'Return to Sender'.

Before Kane could do more damage, Drake slid into the ring, holding up his sign as if to signal halt. He lifted Ronnie up and hit the Alabama Slam to knock him out cold. "Payback is a bitch. Psychic huh? Psychic my ass. You didn't see that one coming, I bet." The Trio of Hate walked away to the back, leaving the carnage behind them.

**After the Show**

"AH DID IT! I'M GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!" yelled Sheamus as he pumped his arms against his chest and let out a warrior cry. "Congratulations man!" Ronnie said, still holding his neck in pain. The friends were all gathered in the locker room, packing their bags and preparing to leave the building.

"You're lucky I let you win," Randy said calmly, acting as if the loss hadn't affected him at all. "No one likes a sore sport Randy," Latasha teased. "Oh whatever. I'll just win the World Title at Elimination Chamber then. Just watch me."

Punk packed his bags and all set to go. "You may have all won, but I still showed that I'm the best in the world. Johnny Laryngitis can try to take all the credit he wants, but I'd just as soon take the victory."

"Agreed," Ronnie said. "Hey you guys want to go to iHop? It's a Sunday special tonight and it's right down the road." Yeah we should," John said. "We can take my tour bus." Punk rolled his eyes at his somewhat-friend. "Sure let's take yours," he said sarcastically. "Or we can take Punk's," John suggested.

Punk's face lit up. "I thought you'd never ask."

On the bus, Punk and Kofi were watching the Walking Dead, Randy was listening to Metallica, Ronnie and Latasha were focused on a game of checkers against each other, and Sheamus was sleeping on the side of the couch, resting from his Rumble victory. John had a notebook out, and was trying to think of some rhymes to write for a new song when his phone buzzed. He pulled out his phone to see a text from Layla.

**Hey John what's up :P** John immediately texted back.

**iHop. You still going right? I know you're hurt and all.**

**I'm a lot stronger than I look! See you there sweetie!**

**See ya. ** John smiled and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What are you smiling about John?" asked Latasha.

"Oh, just somebody…"

**Well there is chapter 6 for you! I'm going to start updating this more rapidly now! **

**Up next: the infamous scene with Kane, John, Eve, Zack, and the Ambulance! Also, David Otunga returns with his flask of coffee! John and Layla possibly hit it off? And more Core 4 news! Tell me what villains you'd like to see as well! This is all gonna be one awesome superfic! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think (:**


	7. John Cena Gets Extreme

**Hey guys, and welcome back to the story World Tour! Now, bare with me here, but we are going to be doing a massive time jump all the way to Extreme Rules, because it's important to build towards the Core 4 event. Now this prequel will focus on John Cena but you'll see other appearances from many other superstars as well. But enough blabbing, here's Chapter 7!**

**PS: Bye bye People Power!**

Chapter 7: John Cena Gets Extreme

To say the last few months had been overwhelming for John Cena would be an understatement. Back in February, the scamming Eve had used both John and his friend Zack Ryder just to make a power play to get to the very top of the WWE using the two stars' popularity. Not only did it break Zack's heart, but it put him at odds with John. John didn't know whether they were cool or not, because he never really talked to Zack after the incident and struggle.

On the other hand, he did manage to defeat the Devil's Favorite Demon Kane in a brutal Ambulance match, which included an Attitude Adjustment off the top of Ambulance. Then came his biggest challenge of his career.

For six weeks, The Rock and Cena did back and forth banter and one upmanship about who was going to win in Miami at Wrestlemania 28 in what was billed as a "once in a liftetime" match. John wasn't doing this for himself, he was doing it for all the workers in the back for the WWE who didn't have their chance to shine. The Usos, Tyson Kidd, all of them. He could have beaten the Rock, had an unusual wave of arrogance and cockiness not came over him. He ate a third Rock Bottom and The Rock won the biggest matchup in Mania history.

John was dismayed, but tried to swallowed his pride. The next night on Raw, he offered to shake hands with the Great One, but instead of getting Rocky, he got the War Machine Brock Lesnar to his surprise. What was he met with for his troubles? One vicious F-5. The same thing happened the very next week when he busted his mouth and was bleeding thanks to a brawl with Brock, and got another vicious F-5 for his troubles. Ronnie had up and disappeared out of the WWE for some odd reasons, Latasha got a job with the makeup department, and no one had seen or heard from Drake in a while either.

John felt alone, and felt nothing was going right in his life. He filed for divorce under mysterious circumstances and he could feel everything crumbling down around him. Which brings us to tonight, April 29 in Chicago, Illinois. John sat in his locker room, hat in his hands and shaking his head. How on earth was he going to survive an Extreme Rules match with Lesnar if his head wasn't even in the game? The WWE is your life, he told himself. Don't let them down again, not after Wrestlemania. John Laurinaitis was pulling out all the stops for this one to remove the poster boy of the WWE.

As he pulled on his green Cenation shirt, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened up and there stood someone he had least expected to see in this situation.

Layla, the new Divas Champion.

Layla made a successful return after a one-year absence to successfully capture the Divas Championship, to the shock and cheers of the WWE Universe. She worked hard to get through that injury and the Butterfly Belt she carried on her shoulder was proof of that.

"Hey John, you got a minute?"

John shrugged. "Sure, what's up?" Her beauty made him grin on the inside. What a gorgeous woman, he thought to himself.

"You seem a bit distracted lately. Is everything okay in life?" she asked, voice full of concern.

John nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Lost at Wrestlemania, filing for divorce, and now I got to face the wrath of the animal in Brock Lesnar. That pretty much sums up what a crapshoot my life has become Lay."

Layla walked fully into the room and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry to hear that, John. I really am. But we can't let past losses affect us and what we're doing going forward, the present is what counts now. For what it's worth, I'm sorry to hear about your divorce as well. She's losing out on a great man."

"Well thanks L, I appreciate that." She smirked at the little nickname he said to her as he continued. "She should have realized that before the mistake she made, but anyway I should get going, it's time for a Chicago massacre to occur." He placed on his cap, and was about to stand up, when Layla jerked his arm slightly.

"Don't say that! Everyone is depending on you John! I know you are the face of the company and you have a lot weighing you down right now, but ease those burdens. We all believe in you and we know that you can beat Brock. You have to, he doesn't care about the business like we do."

John nodded. "You're right."

"Yes, but realize that you're not alone. The entire WWE Universe is behind you, even the fans who boo you. Don't let them get to you. You never have, and you never will. Win for the WWE." Layla had a gorgeous smile across her British features and John couldn't help but stare into them.

"I believe in you. Now go kick his ass and make us proud John, okay?"

"You got it Layla." Before he left, his shoulder was turned around. "Oh, and this is for luck." She placed a 5 second kiss on his lips, both grinning from the little moment they just had. "Thanks, Layla."

John headed out to the ring for the most brutal fight of his life.

To say the match was brutal, would be an understatement. John took the worst punishment of his life as Brock beat him down. Powerslams, shots with the steel steps, hell he even hung Cena upside down from the ring post with the steel chain he had brought with him. At one point, John was busted open and became a bloody mess, yet he continued to fight on, Layla's words ringing through his head. Late in the match, after the referee had been knocked out for a third time, Lesnar was just now showing off. Picking up the steel chain he found laying near him, he wrapped it around his fist and prepared for a blow that would finish him off for good. This is for you Lay, he mouthed to himself, as Brock prepared to come his way.

Brock's huge leap off the steel steps would be to no avail, as John collided the steel-chained wrapped fist with Brock's head, busting the War Machine open. Time to end this, John thought to himself. With his arm aching from the Kimura Lock, John tapped into an unknown strength reserve, and delivered an Attitude Adjustment on the steel steps to Brock to secure the huge and improbable comeback win.

He stood on the steel steps triumphant, as he raised one arm in the air, as that was all the strength he could muster. After celebrating in front of the WWE Universe, he made his way backstage, seeing the other Superstars clapping for him. The World Champion Sheamus was the first to greet him, tapping him on the unhurt shoulder.

"Good job fella, yeh sure showed Lesnar who's boss. What a brawl," he said. John nodded his approval.  
"Thanks Sheamus. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I do appreciate that."

"Aye," Sheamus said. "Well I'm off, got to go meet somebody," he said and quickly walked off.

Next was Punk and AJ. Word around the locker room was that the couple were secretly dating, but it hadn't been made official as of yet, not that he knew anything about it.

"Johnny boy, congratulations on the victory," Punk said, and then held out his hand in a rare act of sportsmanship. "You feeling okay Punk? Normally you would want to kick my head off," John said with a grin. AJ only shook her head at the two standing before her.

"Well times are changing John, who knows maybe one day I might actually fully like you," Punk said with every hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That'll be the day," John smirked and the two former rivals finally shook hands before leaving and going separate ways. John made his way to his locker room, and smiled at the surprise that was standing before him.

"Layla…"

"John…"she said, as a slow smile spread across her beautiful face.

"You were right. I could do it," he said, a grin across his face, though it was still covered with blood. Layla grabbed a white towel and cleaned his face off, the war-torn look now gone from sight, as he stared into her eyes.

"I know we haven't exactly been friends or hung out around each other that much or anything , but did anyone ever tell you how flawless you look?" John asked.

That earned him a fit of laughter. "Yes, but it means a lot coming from you," she said pointing at John and beaming proudly. "Say, you wanna get out of here, and celebrate? I could use some company these days," John asked. He was hoping that she would say yes, she was already helping take his mind off of things.

"Sure, I'd love to! Let me go get my title belt and bags, and we can go," she said with a smile.

Minutes later, the pair made their way out about 5 minutes later after everyone else had. They both hopped in John's tour bus and made their way to the Holiday Inn hotel, and went up to his room.

"So, what would you like to drink L?" "Chardonnay please!" she said with delight.

After the two filled their glasses with the drink, John began to speak.

"We should definitely do this more often," he suggested.

Layla scratched her head. "Do what exactly?"

"You know, hang, chill, whatever you want to call it. I really do enjoy your company. You've made things a lot easier for me this evening and my life really?

"Really? It sounds like you're asking me out Mr. Cena," Layla mused.

"Maybe I am."

"Well, maybe I'd love to date you," she said, a coy grin on her face. John sat down next to her.

"Okay, but on one condition, we keep this secret, and tell nobody. The public doesn't need to know about what's going on, plus we don't need anymore dirt on this divorce, okay?"

Layla nodded. "Okay, as long as I got you I'm perfectly fine," the Divas champion said.

"Great, now let's have some real fun, and show you how John Cena does things," John said.

"Injured arm and all huh? Bring it baby," Layla teased and stuck her tongue out.

"With pleasure," John smirked and went in on the new woman in his life.

Meanwhile, someone was not having as great a time as John and Layla was, and that was Johnny Ace and Brock Lesnar.

"Brock, you let me down! How could you lose to someone as pathetic as Cena?" he yelled in his dry voice.

"Don't yell at me!" Brock said, scaring the Funkman back several steps. "He cheated."

"It was an extreme rules match, idiot! There is no cheating!" Laurinaitis snapped.

Brock shook his head, he wasn't having this shit anymore. He tackled his boss and put him in the unforgiving Kimura lock, nearly snapping Big Johnny's arm off in the process. He then proceeded to give him an F-5 right through the desk as well. "I quit the WWE!" Brock screamed at an unconscious Laurinaitis and walked out of the building and into the night.

"You think I'm done with you Cena? Well I'm not! I'm coming for you!" he screamed towards the sky.

"HERE COMES THE PAIN!"

**Well there's chapter 7 for you and I hope you liked it! PikaSixJoy will be writing the next chapter since I won a bet about No Way Out with her. Two straight PPVs with perfect betting records! Damn I'm good! Haha, please read and review and stay tuned for the next chapter, featuring the return of a former WWE Superstar and real life friend of John Cena's, MR. 305 MVP!**

**For more, check out "Hard To Handle" by Jean-theGuardian and "Keeping Them Apart" by PikaSixJoy. And for those asking when the Core 4 series starts, give it time. It will happen, I promise. Take care!**

**People Power is gone! Yes!**

**-RonRon10**


	8. The Source To The Extremes

**Hey guys! PikaSixJoy here. This chapter may seem a little weird. I tried my best. Unfortunately, I lost a bet to RonRon10, the author of this wonderful story, which meant I had to write a chapter for his story. Though it was my idea, and I'm sure he'll tell you it was. Anyway, urm, I'm slightly worried here because I don't want everyone to stop reading just because of what I wrote. I have a feeling it's going to break the story slightly. I hope not. **

**Sorry for the long AN. Just extremely nervous. **

**Well, here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: The Source To The Extremes**

"I was thinking I'd fine you here"

Latasha raised her head and smiled. She turned to face the man whose voice she had from behind her. But it wasn't the man she was expecting to see.

"Drake?, she frowned at the man stopping opposite her.

The half Canadian smiled, but it wasn't a comforting smile. It immediately put Latasha on edge. Drake waited before closing the door behind him, turning the lock to make sure they were truly alone. Latasha was wondering what he was doing here. No one had seen him for weeks. So, why he had decided to turn up out of the blue now worried her greatly.

"W-What are you doing here?", she said, her voice almost a whisper.

Drake didn't answer, instead he crossed the room over to her and took hold of her hand. Latasha didn't jump at his touch nor did she pull herself away from him. She knew that if she did he could have flipped at any second. He reminded her of Randy back when he was having trouble controlling the Viper. She didn't want to be the one to experience that first hand. Drake lead her to the seats in the middle of the room and sat her down. She clasped her hands together, entwining her fingers, so that she wouldn't have to have him hold her hands again. The silence that passed between them was awkward, and slowly on the verge of being unbearable.

Latasha was hoping for him to break it. To say something, she wasn't expecting him to do what he did. Drake's hands ran up both her arms, he reached her shoulders and then her cheeks. Holding her face in his hands. The 18 year old pulled herself back slightly and began to wonder what he was doing. She went to say his name but nothing came out. Drake looked at her, guilt flowing through him as he saw the fear in her eyes. He sighed and brought his cheek to her chest. His ear pressed over the top of her heart. The beat running twice as fast as normal. Drake closed his eyes and tuned every other sound around the two of them out. In his head, it was just the two of them alone.

"Drak-"

"Shhh!", he interrupted.

After a few moments, he pulled back to look in her face. To look at the woman who in his mind had caused all this. The woman he still loved.

* * *

_"Over here!", Drake called out. _

_Latasha turned to see Drake standing by his car on the side of the road. She turned to someone before running across the grass and reaching him. _

_"You came!", she smiled as she jumped into his open arms. _

_"Of course, I did. I told you I would", he chuckled as he set her down. _

_Drake smiled, brushing his hand across her cheek and then placing a soft kiss on her lips. _

_"Drake? Whoa, you've changed"_

_Drake rasied his head to look at the man infront of them. _

_"Ronnie?" _

_Ronnie nodded, and the two men hugged._

_"Wait, how long has it been?", Drake asked._

_"Urm, about six months, hasn't it?", Ronnie said turning to Latasha._

_She nodded and smiled. Happy to see her best friends back together again. Ronnie's parents had gone on a six month holiday around Europe and took him with them. Ronnie had made sure to email and call them whenever he got the chance. His emails were usually the length of essays and his calls lasted about ten minutes, but they still heard from him. It was sort of the reason that brought Drake and Latasha together. They had told him in one of their emails, that they were dating and it came as a blow to him. Seeing as he had feelings for her as well. But it was understandable. Latasha closed her eyes for a few seconds, she was glad to see that they were back to normal. She was worried that they were going to have some sort of arguement with the current situation. She did care for Ronnie just as much as she loved Drake. The sound of her stomach rumbling broke her trail of thought._

_"Can we go to Dan's? I'm starving", she asked Drake, taking hold of his hand. _

_Drake nodded and opened the door to the passeneger seat in the front. _

_"Your carriage await, m'lady", he said bowing as he gestured for her to get in. _

_"Why thank you, my lord", she chuckled, sliding into the car. _

_Drake did a James Bond roll over the bonnet and slipped into the car. He waited for Ronnie to get in the back before starting the engine. _

_"Show off", Latasha laughed, punching his arm. _

_A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting in theirs usual spot at the back of the diner with their usual order of milkshakes and humburgers and just for Latasha, pancakes._

_"So when did you get back?", Drake asked, shoving a few chips into his mouth. _

_"Urm, two days ago but I've spent most of it in bed. I've never been so jet-lagged in my life. Then when I head into class the next day, I met up with Latasha and told me to come out today"_

_Drake nodded, but secretly there was something about Ronnie he didn't trust. Maybe it was because he had been away for half the year. Maybe it was because he knew how he felt about Latasha, __**his**__ girlfriend. At least that's where he thought he was with Latasha. He didn't know. Either way, he didn't feel comformtable with having Ronnie around. Something he hoped was going to pass. The next half an hour was spent with Ronnie and him talking about baseball and basketball. Then soon enough, it changed to the English lessons and trips before finally getting onto a subject the three of them could talk about. Wrestling. More specifically WWE. _

_"So, any of you manage to catch this week's Raw?", Ronnie asked. _

_"Yeah, we never miss it", Drake and Latasha said in unison._

_Latasha glanced over at Drake and waited for him to start talking, but he shook his head._

_"You tell it", he suggested, "You're better at explaining it then I do"_

_She smiled, taking a few chips from his plate and pressing her lips to his quickly. She wasn't one for Public Displays of Affection. Neither of them were. Unless it was a hug, but even those were short. Latasha quickly filled Ronnie on Monday Night's events, and then she got onto two of her favourite wrestlers. _

_"CM Punk kicked arse! He had a match with Drew McIntyre. The guy did give him a run for his money. At one point, I honestly did think Punk was going to lose but he didn't. He pulled the GTS out of nowhere and it was just an awesome moment. Oh, and then Randy's match was just epic! He totally killed it. He had a match against Wade Barrett. He caught Wade mid-air and turned it into an RKO. It was definitely one the best Raw's I've seen"_

_"Or that was until John Laurinaitis came out", Drake took over, "The man's an idiot. He's put in this era of 'People Power' and it's just turned into complete chaos. Man, I'd love to meet him and just give him the biggest slap of all time"_

_Ronnie thought for a moment. Was now a good time to tell them about the World Tour? He hadn't got enough information about it yet. But maybe he should at least just tell them about it, right? What was the worse it could do? They both seemed so into WWE just as much as he was, and together and three of them could have the time of their lives. Ronnie waited until they had paid the bill and started in their usual trip to the park just across the road. Latasha jumped on Ronnie's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"I've missed you, you know", she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. _

_"I've missed you too. Both of you", he replied glancing at Drake. _

_They stopped off at an ice-cream van and headed over to their usual spot. Drake sat down, while Latasha sat in between his legs, straightening her legs, using him as arm chair of sorts. Ronnie sat opposite them and tucked into his ice-cream. _

_"If I said you to, we might have the chance to travel with the WWE, what would you say?"_

_The two of them turned and frowned at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. _

_"Go on", Drake said. _

_"Well, the WWE are doing a competition and the winners get to travel with them for a yea-"_

_"Do it", Latasha interrupted, pulling herself upright. _

_Her eyes, glistening in delight. Ronnie glanced at Drake and he nodded. _

_"Urm, speaking of travelling", Drake started._

_Latasha span around to face him. His face said it all. He didn't need to tell her. She sighed and closed her eyes. _

_"You're going away, aren't you?", she whispered. _

_Drake pulled her into a hug and pressed his lips on the top of her hair. He hated being the one that had to leave her. They had become so close the last few months. But he had to go. His sister was in hospital and was due to have an operation. He promised he would be there. _

_"I'm sorry", he whispered. _

_"Don't be. I know why you're going. When are you going?"_

_Drake sighed before answering with._

_"Three days"_

_He had already packed. It was just a bout of knowing when to leave so that he would make it in time. He just hated having to leave Latasha on her own. Even though she wasn't going to be on her own. He stood up, pulling her into his arms. _

_"I'll be back before you know it"_

_Latasha nodded and the three of them, headed out of the park. Ronnie tried to flag down a taxi, leaving the two of them alone. _

_"It won't be like when he left. I'll make sure to spend hours upon hours on the phone with you. Besides, I'll be gone for about a week"_

_Latasha nodded and smiled. She knew he needed to go. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon. Not that she was someone who was clingy. It annoyed her that Drake had decided to tell her three days before he was due to leave. _

_"Drake, do you have a problem with Ronnie?", she asked, looking at him. _

_Whywould she ask that now? Right before hwas going away. Drake hesistated and then nodded. _

_"I don't have a problem. I'm just worried about leaving you alone with him"_

_"Why? Do you think we're going to do something?", she asked, stepping back from him. _

_"No, I j-"_

_"You don't trust me, do you?", she snapped. _

_"Latasha, I do. You know I do. I just don't trust him"_

_Latasha glanced at Ronnie who still hadn't managed to grab hold of a taxi. She chuckled and then turned back to Drake. _

_"So, you think he's going to do what exactly?"_

_"I don't know. But I know he feels the same I do for you", Drake said, pulling her towards him. _

_Latasha frowned and shook her head. Ronnie couldn't feel the same as Drake. They were friends. That's all they had been. She pushed the thought to the back of her head. If there was a time, she needed to bring it up, then she would. _

_"Drake, come on, he's only just come back of holiday"_

_"Why are you defending him? So what, he still has feelings for you. But, you don't believe me. So clearly, you don't trust me"_

_Drake turned and headed over to the taxi, Ronnie had finally managed to flag down. _

_"Drake, wait!", she called. _

_Drake stopped and turned to face her. His hand brushed across her cheek. _

_"Latasha, you know I care about you. Question is, how do you feel about me and him?"_

_"If you're going to talk like that, then maybe this isn't going to work", she said stepping back from him. _

_Drake got into the taxi and sighed. That wasn't the goodbye he was hoping for. But he had just ruined their relationship for good. But all he was trying to do was make her see what could. Which could only pose the question, if she had the same feelings for Ronnie than she was letting on. When the two of them got home, Ronnie submitted the entry for the competition and hoped for the best. He was sure it was going to be the time of their lives. Little did the three of them know that the next few months after would cause all of this. _

* * *

John and Layla were sitting in the park. It had been about 2 weeks since John had asked her out. Since then, most of their time, when they weren't having to wrestle or meet fans, or train was spent in the other's hotel room. It usually consisted of John heading to Layla's. He felt bad making her travel to his room. Not all of their time together was spent under the bed sheets. Not to say that John didn't enjoy his time under those sheets. But John wasn't about sex, and neither was Layla. It was the one thing John loved about her. Yes, she was as beautiful as...no pun intended, hell. But she wasn't one to flaunt it. John opened his eyes and glanced at the woman who was asleep in his arms. They were in a local park in a secluded spot. So far, they hadn't been spotted walking down the street hand-in-hand yet and they were hoping to keep it that way. While John slept he couldn't keep thinking about his match at Extreme Rules. Brock had pummled him and if it wasn't for that chain he had used, he would have added another major loss at a Pay-Per-View for the seond time in a row. Which brought him to WrestleMania only a month ago. Not matter how hard he tried, he could't get over the fact he had lost to the greatest of all time. He had put his heart and soul into that match. He couldn't have lost. It just didn't seem to make any sense.

"John, are you alright?", Layla asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, L. Go back to sleep"

John stood up and picked up his Orange, Cenation cap. Layla watched as he ran a hand over his head before replacing the cap on his head. The Diva stood up and headed over to him, placing a hand on his forearm.

"John, are you sure you're alright?"

John nodded, wrapping his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and looked at him. What wasn't he telling her? What was it that was bothering him? What was it that he couldn't seem to get out of his head? Layla stepped back, placing her hands on his face.

"You know you can tell me, John", she said softly.

"Lay, don't", he said, turning from her.

"John, don't shut me out"

John sighed, he could feel himself starting to get annoyed. As much as he wanted to tell her, he didn't see the point in burdening her with his problems. John closed his eyes and sat down on the grass.

"Lay, please. I just need you to be here for me, okay?"

"Well, how can I do that, John, when you won't tell me what is it that's bothering you? You don't think that people can't see something's troubling you? It's in your eyes"

Layla sat down next to him, placing her hand on his knee. She understood where he was coming from. She did it herself sometimes, but it never helped. John was someone who hated having other people know his problems. Layla knew that, he never let people in.

"John, look, if you keep this bottled up, it's just going to get bigger. Ju-"

"Maybe I wanted to keep this bottled up!", he snapped.

Layla pushed herself back from him slightly. She'd never heard John snap at anyone before. Not even during storylines.

"For God's sake, Layla. Can you not just leave it? Maybe I don't want people to know what's going through my head! Maybe I don't want people know I can't get oveer my loss at WrestleMania! I put my heart into that match, so there was no way I could lose! But I still lost, L, I still lost! So you tell me how you can help me get over that?"

Layla went to answer but John interrupted her.

"Actually, how about you don't. I don't want any more crappy advice, if all it's just pissed me off even more. Because it never helps!"

Layla sighed and then stood up. She walked over to John and shoved him, so he was facing her.

"Well, that's fine! But if you don't want people to ask you what's wrong, don't sit around sulking like a little kid who can't have his damn way!"

Layla turned around, scooped up her purse and walked out of the park. John screamed in frustration and fell to the ground again. He hadn't meant to snap at her. He was just fed up with people trying to give him adfice, and it not helping in him in anyway possible. He was right. he didn't want help. He didn't want pity or sympathy. He wanted gudience. He wanted someone to tell him what to do. How to get this damn loss of his out of his head.

"You know, sometimes, when ever I snap at a woman like that. I usually run after her"

John opened his eyes to see MVP standing over him. John smiled taking his best friend's outstretched hand. MVP pulled him up into an man hug.

"Montell, how you been. man?", John asked once they had released each other.

"Not too bad, not too bad. Can't say the same about you though"

John looked at him and frowned.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?", he asked, jreking his head in the direction that Layla had left him.

John sighed and placed his hands on his hips. So much for them keeping their relationship a secret. But then he could trust MVP, after all they were the best of friends.

"Story for another time", John replied.

"Well", MVP said as he folded his arms, "You're lucky that I have a lot of time then"

* * *

Drake still had his ear pressed against Latasha's chest. They must have been sitting there for at least half an hour. By now, someone must have wondered why the door was locked or where she was.

"Now, do you see why this is all your fault?", Drake said as he pulled away from her.

"No, Drake, I don't. I wasn't the one who couldn't out enough trust into the one they loved", she said softly.

Drake sighed and clenched his fists.

"Well, I wasn't the one who ended up kissing the guy, was I?", he said standing up.

Latasha stood up and headed over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Drake, that was a bit harsh. Ronnie's done a lot for the both of us"

Drake span and took hold of her neck. She gasped, her hands intstantly trying to release his hold. Drake pushed forward, forcing her to step back with every one he took forward.

"You say that, but what you really mean is how much he's done for you. Don't you? How much he has helped you. What has he done for me? What has that...man done for me? He took you away from me. He didn't do this for all of us. He did this for you and him. I was just like how he was all those months ago. Now, do you see why embraced the hate? Kane, trusts me. Kane appreicates me. Kane cares about me. Unlike the two of you"

"D-Drake...please", Latasha pleaded.

She could feel her airways struggling to pass air through them. All she could do was struggle. Drake smirked as he tightened his grip. He looked into her eyes and saw something he never thought he would see. She didn't know who he was anymore. He stepped back, his hand releasing her throat. Latasha fell to the floor and sturggled to cough. Her throat was throbbing her. Drake looked at her and the hassle he had created.

"I...I'm...I.."

He turned and stepped back. All the while, his gaze still on Latasha, who still couldn't breathe. He growled before raising his foot and landing a kick to her gut. Taking her out, completely.

"Just so you know, you did this, not only to me but to the others. When I hurt them, it was because of you. When Kane hurt them, it was because of you. This has always been and always will be your fault", he said coldy before he walked out of the door and out of sight.

**Hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry if it's a little weird to the last chapter. Reviews are definitely going to be needed. I'm open to whatever you have to say. I have to say though, as nervous as this was, it was fun. Anyway, RonRon10 will be back next chapter. Until then, don't forget to read 'Hard To Handle by Jean-the guardian and 'Keeping Them Apart' by me, PikaSixJoy, for more background info to Core 4!**


	9. Keep Your Cool

**Hey guys, and welcome back to World Tour! Let me start off by saying, DAMN! Punk and AJ last Tuesday, literally made my heart explode! As soon as the show was over, I youtube'd that kiss like 50 times! It was a great moment and I loved every bit of that segment, minus goatface and Cole hitting on AJ(eww). But anyway, here is chapter 9 without further ado!**

John walked into the lobby of the Holiday Inn hotel with a big smile on his face. He had seemingly patched things up recently with Layla and she had helped him get out of his Mania funk that he was in because of losing to the Rock. Not only that, but he had seemingly become best broskis with the Long Island native Zack Ryder, so all seemed to be going well for the face of the company. He even talked Vince into letting MVP travel along with the company since they had parted on good terms 3 years ago.

As John made his way to the checkout desk, he saw a sight that he was starting to get accustomed to seeing: the Big Irishman Sheamus with a big grin on his face. John decided to make some small talk while waiting for a receptionist to come to the desk.

"Sheamus, I see you're all bright and cheery this morning. Did someone tell you 'top of the morning to ya' or something?" Sheamus got a chuckle out of that.

"Nah fella, but likewise to you as well. Lots ta be cheerful for today," he said. John responded, "Would this have to do with a Kaitlyn I hear you've been hanging with lately?"

Sheamus gave John a questionable, slightly alarmed look. "Where did you here that exactly?"

"Nowhere, I just saw you guys hanging out last night and thought maybe you two had been hitting it off lately," John said with a shrug of a gesture.

"Yeah, well, we kinda have, I can even tell ya the story if ye want," Sheamus offered. John shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead."

**Flashback**

"Yeh have got to be kidding me! 500,000 dollars! Damn that horse's arse Johnny!" Sheamus yelled in anger. He had gone backstage after his match and just started trashing the place. Crates were either broken or spilled open, cameras and equipment were all over the floor, hell, Sheamus even Brogue Kicked the guy who films the Backstage Fallout for WWE on Youtube. He was pissed off because that hairy greaseball Alberto Del Rio had gotten Sheamus wrongly disqualified and made him lose the match.

He had gotten caught up in the moment and had let his emotions get the best of him and then ended up Brogue Kicking the referee Chad Patton and giving him a concussion in the process. Despite the constant apologies, John Laurinaitis was intent on fining the World Heavyweight Champion and threatened termination the next time it happened.

Kaitlyn, meanwhile, had just left the Divas locker room after taking a short nap, and went she entered the corridor, was shocked to see all the damage that was caused, with broken equipment and a body sprewed everywhere. It looks like a hurricane hit this place, she thought to herself. She then noticed the pale figure that paced about left and right. Scratch that, an Irish hurricane, she corrected. Being the brave soul that she was, she wanted to approach Sheamus and help calm him down. On the other hand, she didn't want to get in the way of his big Irish temper. Knowing AJ would probably want her to talk to him, she decided to go forth and do just that, carefully though.

"Hey uh, Sheamus you okay?" Kaitlyn said a calm and serene voice. The champion immediately spun his head around as his Irish green eyes landed on the Houston native. The shades of red he was seeing began to dimmer just a bit.

"No I'm not okay, that poor excuse of ah general manager potato headed horse's arse-faced John Laurinaitis fined me 500,000 dollars for kicking a referee," he said, in a low angry tone.

"What?" Kaitlyn said surprised. She had heard the legend of Sheamus' temper, but she knew there had to be a reason as to why he kicked a referee.

"I got fined. That hairball Alberto Del Rio got meh disqualified for throwing me the chair and acting like ah was the one who hit him in the face."

"Copying Eddie Guerrero? That's not cool at all," Kaitlyn pointed out. She did feel sorry for the big man though. There were a lot of weasels in the WWE today who cheat for a victory. Just ask Daniel Bryan all about that.

"Indeed, and ah am just so damn angry about it, I needed that money to donate to my strugglin' family back home and to some Dublin charities as well. They were countin' on me and ah let them down big time," he said, the Irishman hanging his head low. "Maybe ah do have an Irish temper after all. Meh temper."

Kaitlyn placed both of her hands on the World Champion's shoulders, wanting to calm him down. "Listen Sheamo, I know it's gonna hit you rough. And I know you don't want to hear about what you shouldn't have done and all that jazz, but just understand, things happen in life and we aren't always in control of ourselves." The smile started to etch itself over his face as she continued.

"We just have to make the best of the situation that we're in, and go from there, okay? Just remember, we're in this together, and eventually we'll get rid of that dry, cracker barrel voice, in John Laurinaitis okay?" Kaitlyn said as she finished.

Sheamus nodded his head, stress relieved and himself feeling a lot better, much in due part to the Houston native. "Yeah, ah see what ye mean. Don't stop me from hatin it any less, but it is what it is I suppose. Say, wanna get out of here and go find our friends?"

"Sure." As the duo got up and turned the corner, the One Man Southern Rock Band was making his way out of the arena.

"Out of the way, the One Man Band's got a show to put on tonight baby!" Much to Kaitlyn's laughter and Sheamus' temper, the annoying Slater was given a Brogue Kick for his troubles.

Before they continued on, Sheamus stopped and Kaitlyn looked at him. "Oh, and Kaitie? Thanks," he said as he embraced her in a somewhat of an awkward hug.

"No problem big guy," she said returning the gesture.

**End Flashback**

"Ah, I see," John said nodding his head. "Well at least you are in happy spirits these days. World Champion and all despite Johnny Chain Smoker doing all he can to make you and Punk lose those belts."

"Indeed. So tell me fella, who exactly are you seeing these days to make your face light up like I saw just ah couple minutes ago? It can't be your ex-wife," Sheamus noted.

"Nope, not even. But I'm afraid I can't tell you right now Sheamo, but I promise you'll find out in due time," John said as the receptionist approached the desk. "Oh don't worry fella, we'll find out way before then," Sheamus chuckled. John smiled and shook his head. "We'll see."

The two checked out for the day with bags and all and each headed their own separate ways. John got on his tour bus to see his girlfriend in the driver's seat. "Layla, you driving now all of a sudden?" John asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yup, I'm a big mutha trucker," she said with a giggle. "Well then, let me do some truckin' on your turf and we'll see how that goes," John suggested with a grin and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Long as it's Chain Gang style this time, I'm down." John closed the tour bus door. It was about to be on.

Meanwhile, MVP made his way through a local 7 Eleven and was intent on buying himself a slushie. It had been quite a while since he had consumed one, and today was going to be the day he broke that drought. What he didn't expect however, was John Laurinaitis, flanked by Eve, David Otunga, and Cena's No Way Out opponent the Big Show standing there in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Porter, I would like to speak with you. We have a job for you to do.," said the dual GM.

**Well, I'm running on fumes and tired. Super tired so sorry if it is so short! But stay tuned for the next chapter! MVP learns about the job, we learn what went down on the siege of Randy Orton's house(see Keeping Them Apart by PikaSixJoy and Hard to Handle by Jean-theGuardian for more on that) and will anyone discover John and Layla's relationship? Stay tuned! Read and review and thanks for visiting!**


	10. No Deal

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 10 of World Tour! We're really going places with this story! I have a little bit of a request at the bottom when you finish the chapter but for now go ahead and read on! On a side note, this Saturday is my birthday and I'll be 20! Yeah! I feel so old, but still young…is that how it works? Enjoy!

Chapter 10: No Deal

"Mr. Porter, we have a deal that might interest you," Johnny told Miami's own, which made MVP chuckle.

"Me? Make a deal with you? You must have your head up Big Show's ass or something because there's no way in hell I'd make a deal with you Gnome Dome," MVP said, after a fit of laughter. Eve didn't take too kindly to this.

"It'd be in your best interest to listen to the man, Montel," she said in a snout tone. MVP looked at her with fake eyes of disbelief.

"No need to get bitchy at me hoeski. I'm just telling it like it is. And before you go off and try to threaten my friends or family or anything, I got boys all over the 305 that's ready to bash your ugly faces in," MVP said, voice full of confidence.

Big Show was starting to get tired of his mockery. "Listen to me MVP, I'm getting fed up with this bullcrap. Listen to Johnny, he can help you! He gave me an IRONCLAD contract, **IRONCLAD,** which means that I can do whatever the hell I damn well please. He let me become the giant I was always meant to be."

MVP slowly nodded. "I understand, so after sumo wrestling and weighing almost 500 pounds half of your life, you just now feel like a giant? I'm sorry, but that's just sad. I guess that must make Hornswoggle a midget after all right? Not that he never knew that he was one, right?" MVP smiled. He was definitely channeling his inner cockiness from back in the day, but doing it towards someone who definitely deserved it. Show only clenched his fists, signifying intense anger.

"I'm gonna knock you out!" Show tried to punch MVP, but he ducked down and he ended up hitting the 7 Eleven slurpee machine. "Get back here!" The giant kept swinging, and he thought he had conncected with the Miami Baller, but much to his chagrin, his fist had found the very chin of the Harvard Lawyer, David Otunga. "Damn it!"

MVP stepped back a bit, amazed at all of the damage that Show had done to his and John's favorite store. Laurinaitis raised his hands up, sick of this nonsense. "Enough!"

He pointed at MVP. "Since you're under WWE contract, you answer to me, the permanent general manager of both Raw and Smackdown! But since you seem to not want to hear me out, I've got no choice but to wish you the best in your—"

MVP cut him off right there. "Hold on there buddy, you're not gonna fire me at all. One, I'm not even an active wrestler, I'm just a backstage talent who lends hands to people whenever I feel they need them. Second, Hunter and Vince both signed my contract, so they don't even need your signature at all!" MVP took in all the shocked reactions on their faces with a cocky smile on his face. "Don't look so shocked, guys. That means I'm gonna be around no matter what! Whatcha think about that playboy? You know what, it doesn't matter! See you around losers." MVP chucked up the peace sign and rolled out the door, slurpee in hand.

Before anybody else could scream, the manager of the store screamed. His name tag happened to read Jean. "No! You ruined my store! Clean this up and then out, all of you! And don't you come back either!" Jean shook his head. Hell, it would cost a fortune to repair the slurpee machine.

Meanwhile, John Cena sat aboard a crate with Layla, arms wrapped around her while talking to Zack Ryder, the two reformed friends again. "Bro, why didn't you tell me you were seeing this British beauty?" He looked at Layla, who threw him a smile and a shrug.

"Had to keep it on the down low, you know? We don't want this getting out to the public or anything like that. You've seen how messy those things turn out," John told him.

"Oh yeah bro, you know it. Eve put me through the wringer on that one." Zack shook his head in memory of the women he was once head over heels for. Never again, he told himself. Luckily, John Cena was there to help him with the shock and aftermath. After all, it had been a while since they had last talked, and part of Cena's code was Loyalty, and he was more than bound to live up to that.

"It's been a rough couple months for all of us man. Laurinaitis keeps burying you, the whole situation with Kelly Kelly being murdered**(see Keeping Them Apart for more on that),** my divorce, Johnny trying to divide us apart and take over the WWE, the nerve of that guy is sickening. Johnny Chain Smoker needs to be fired. If it wasn't for that dumb fat ape Big Show, I could've had him out the building by now." John shook his head at the embarrassment at losing to the old man, he should have just ended right then and there, he thought to himself.

Layla consoled him, patting him on the shoulder. "It's okay sweetie, don't worry. You'll beat Show at No Way Out and get that idiot fired once and for all." She kissed him on the neck, and a sly grin appeared on the Cenation Leader's face. "Yeah, you're right. Just can't get too cocky. A steel cage match is no joke. Especially with Show." John pulled his hat on. "We'd better go Lay. Production is coming in here soon to set up for the PPV tomorrow night. Don't want anyone to catch us, right?" Layla nodded.

"Wait broski, before you go, I gotta know, I was the first person to know, right?"

John chuckled. "Sure Zack, of course you were." Zack pumped his fist in the air. "Sweeetttt! You know it bro!" Layla couldn't help but laugh at Zack's overboard reaction. Before anybody could leave though, the trio noticed CM Punk trolling down the hall, WWE Magazine in hand. John and Layla's hands quickly separated. Thank goodness, Zack is still with us, he can vouch for us, John thought to himself.

"Well bravo Cena, it appears you've snagged yet another cover of the latest WWE magazine. 10 years? Congratulations, I guess. You still haven't been wrestling as long as me though."

John put that unreadable smile across his face. "Well thanks Punk, I guess I appreciate that. I mean, throw in the fact that in that span, I've won 12 World Championships, main evented Wrestlemanias 21 all the way through 28, took on the best the company has to offer, had the torch passed to me by Stone Cold Steve Austin himself, and well, yeah you have yourself one hell of a career, huh?" John chuckled as he heard a low whistle come out, though he wasn't sure if it was from Layla or Zack.

"Really Cena? Is that the type of game you wanna play at?" Before Punk could continue, MVP approached the group. "Montel, since when are you back with us?" Punk questioned.

"Let's just say I'm down for the cause in helping take Johnny down once and for all so we can all end his charade of nonsense." Punk nodded, accepting that answer. He was great friends with MVP as well.

"Well, broskis, I'm out so I'll see you all around," Zack announced. He did his signature fist pump and headed out in the other direction. Punk then turned his attention to Layla. "Lay, why are you hanging around with the new Hulk Hogan?" John knew he was referencing to him. "She was with Zack, and I happened to bump into them, and we all started talking. Does that offend you?"

Punk put up his hands in the timeout signal. "Whoa calm down there Cena, don't get your Under Armour boxers in a twist, okay? I was just asking. And if you say so…"Punk wasn't entirely sure whether to believe them or not, but he would leave at where it was. The WWE Champion slowly backed off, eyes wary, and he headed off in search of AJ and Sheamus to get ready for their match.

When he was out of earshot, Layla breathed a sigh of relief. "That...was too damn close," she said, a thick accent coming out. "Let's go guys," she said pulling them by the arm, only to run right into, well, the most annoying man on the roster aside from Michael Cole.

"It's the one man band baby! Get out of my way! I'm trying to get to my locker room and you all are blocking my way!" he said in a southern drawl. Before anyone could respond, a vicious shoulder tackle sent the former champion flying. "Feed me more!" Ryback. Of course. He stalked away afterwards.

"Why is something random always happening? I swear!" MVP said, shaking his head.

John Laurinaitis had just finished cleaning up the store along with his cronies, except for the Big Show, because with his ironclad contract, he, in his words, "didn't have to do shit."

"I'm gonna make those idiots pay dearly for this! I've got a plan for the WWE and it's gonna shake the very foundation of this company to the core!" He saw Ronnie, someone who he had tricked into helping his plans recently, walking by. "Ronnie! No one's seen you in ages! Come here! I need your help again!"

"No way Jose, go fuck yourself."

**There is chapter 10 for you all! Hope you're all ready, because No Way Out is next! And you're really gonna enjoy what happens next after the PPV. We're just getting started! Also, keep reading Keeping Them Apart by PikaSixJoy and Hard To Handle by Jean-theGuardian for more on the Core 4 series! I can tell you this much, it starts after Summerslam! And also, wanted to know if anybody is interested in doing fan art, could they do a Core 4 poster of Cena Punk Orton and Sheamus? IT would be much appreciated! Thanks!**

**-RonRon10**


	11. No Way Out Part 1 MVP

**Hey guys, welcome back to chapter 11 of World Tour? Did you all enjoy Money in the Bank? I did, but leave it to Creative to screw up Punk and AJ for everybody huh? Oh well, Raw 1000 is next week and definitely looking forward to that! And I hope that Bryan/AJ gets burned down to the ground. Probably by the Miz.**

**Now here we are at No Way Out in the story, which will be split into three points of view: MVP, Layla, and the main character in John Cena. Here is part 1, starring the Ballin' Superstar, MVP!**

MVP sat leaned against the locker room wall, head in deep thought as he chilled with his best friend John Cena in his locker room. Cena was due to face Big Show later tonight in a steel cage match, and if he lost, he would be fired. On the other hand, if he happened to win, he would succeed in getting that jackass of a general manager John Laurinaitis terminated.

"What's on your mind Montel?" John asked, breaking his thoughts. MVP shrugged.

"Nothing much, man. You ready to handle your business out there tonight? It's our last chance to get rid of Gnome Face once and for all ya know," he said. "Yeah, don't remind me. Got enough pressure on my shoulders as it is, and a lot on my mind," John told him. MVP looked at his friend and raised his eyebrow.

"Why, what's up?" he asked, and John threw him a letter that looked very professional looking, at least to MVP. "Read it."

MVP read aloud, but only to where he and John could hear.

"Mr. Cena, your presence is requested in the divorce court this Saturday to start proceedings on the case of yourself and Mrs. Elizabeth Cena. Failure to show up in court will hinder your chances at a successful divorce, and also show that you have no compliance to work with the proper authorities. Therefore, a warrant will be sent out for your arrest. Superstar or not sir, you are a human being, just like the rest of us, and that does not put you above anyone else in any type of food chain. We look forward to being graced with your presence. See you in court on Saturday, sir.

Sincerely,

Mr. Raymond  
Celebrity Lawyer

"Are you fucking kidding me? Celebrity lawyer? He really is trying to rip you for all you got! So much for true love. What a load of crap this is," MVP puffed angrily.

"Tell me about it man. I'm sick of this. I just want it to end. I've never been so miserable in these past couple of months. All the way from last Survivor Series, all we've done is fight and argue and we've started to grow apart," John said, low tone voice and all, shaking his head.

"Over what?"

"She thinks I sleep with all the Divas at work. She hates how I'm always on the road, even though she told me she would always support me. Then when I am home, she's always gone, and whenever she's on the phone, I keep hearing her mention this Dave guy. What am I doing wrong?" John stopped stretching and threw his hat across the floor.

"You not doing anything wrong homeboy. She's jus t messing up your mindset. She's probably the reason you lost to the Rock at Wrestlemania—"

John immediately shot MVP a dirty look. "Sorry, what I meant—"John shook him off with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry, it's in the past now. Gotta focus on tonight. But, can I count on you to have my back when I go to that stupid divorce court this weekend?"

"Of course bro, I got your back." John nodded in agreement. "Just don't tell Layla."

"Why not? She's your girlfriend, aren't you supposed to tell her everything?" MVP questioned.

John slowly nodded, swallowing what felt like a lump in his throat. "I don't want to burden her with all of this, she just got out of a bad relationship with Cody, and I don't wanna dump all of my shit on her shoulders, and make her feel the pressure as well. Plus, imagine if I showed up with her at the courthouse. Would look suspicious wouldn't it? So promise me, you won't tell her," John pleaded.

MVP took a moment to himself to think. "Well I guess I won't tell her. I don't like to lie though. I'm a bad liar, you know. I'll do it to help you though."

"Thanks man." The two men bumped fists as MVP strolled out the locker room to get something to eat. A couple seconds prior though, Layla had been listening the whole time outside of the locker room door, and she could only shake her head.

**Catering**

MVP grabbed a Gatorade from out of the fridge and opened it up. He loved the Fruit Punch flavor as it was his favorite one to drink on occasion, or even when he finished working out. As he wiped the flavor from his lips, the unwelcome sight of one angry Layla popped up in front of him.

"Uh…hey Lay, what's up?" he asked nervously. Layla quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Did I do something?" he asked, sweat starting to roll down his forehead. Layla's face only got madder, and she proceeded to tap her foot.

"Wait, I get it! I took the last Gatorade! Oh I'm so sorry I—" the Playmaker's face was met with a vicious slap, followed by a heavy English accent.

"You want to tell me what you and John were in there talking about? Because I sure as hell want to know!"

"We were talking about the Big Show.."MVP started, but was met with another smack.

"That's for lying to me! Now tell me the truth!"

"Lay, I—" he stopped. "Well?" Layla asked, throwing up her arms in impatience.

His look glocked over to behind her to see her boyfriend John Cena standing there.

"Lay, that's enough." His voice soothed Layla's angry vibes and rhythms.

She spun around on her heel and turnt to see the man of her world standing before her.

"Come here, we need to talk." As John said that, Layla ran over into his arms, tears starting to roll down her face in despair, and John couldn't help but feel bad for her. I've done it again, he thought to himself, as he embraced her. He gave a quick nod to MVP, who quickly turned in the other direction, and carried on with what he was doing. **(you'll find out what Layla and John's convo goes like in the next chapter from Layla's POV)**.

MVP continued his trek until he came into the immovable object known as the Big Show who happened to be with everyone's favorite Hoeski Eve Torres, talking. Ducking to the side to avoid being seen, he listened in on the conversation.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Show? This is very risky business we're talking about here," Eve whispered.

Big Show bellowed a low laugh. "Are you serious Eve? Come on, we're too far into this now to avoid backing out. With my ironclad contract, I can pretty much do anything I damn well please, and I'm sure it can cover you!" Eve shook her head at Show's arrogance. "Yeah but we're hurting our boss! The chairman who signs my checks and yours, in case you forgot!"

Show simply shrugged. "What can I say, the old man has had it coming for quite a while now. Don't you want to be noticed again? Big Johnny can help us do that again! Help make the belt relevant again and your division!" Eve paused for a second, but then nodded her head in reluctance rather than agreement.

"Good." Show handed her a bag of assortments that looked like dangerous substances, but MVP couldn't make out exactly what they were. He overheard Show say, "we're going to kill Vince McMahon!" As soon as he tried to turn the other way, another presence was felt behind him, which happened to belong to the Argyle Assassin himself David Otunga.

"Hello Mr. Porter," he said with a smug grin. "How nice of you to join us." Show looked behind him and saw the Playmaker standing there as well. "You! You weren't supposed to hear any of that! Eve, go do what I told you to do. We'll take care of this chump." The giant clamped his fists together. "This is gonna be sweet payback from 7 Eleven, you son of a bitch."

Latasha made her way around the building, whilst speaking with Zack Ryder, who she had become fast friends with in the wake of the siege of Randy Orton's house. "Have they caught Brock yet? Or any of the others yet?" she asked the Long Island Iced Z.

He shook his head. "Nope, but as far as I know, he had quite a few accomplices in that escapade of his," he calmly told her. "Who?"

"Well, most were caught, but along with Brock, two of them escaped. Your friends, Ronnie and Drake."

"Say what?"

**Well, there's chapter 11 for ya! Don't forget to leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter indeed! Thanks for reading!**


	12. No Way Out Part 2 Layla

**Welcome to chapter 12 of World Tour! Did you all enjoy RAW 1000? I know that I did. It was epic from top to bottom and to see Punk standing tall as a heel over megastars Rock and Cena as the show closed, well let's just say the guy's finally made it. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

As John held the brunette Brit in his arms, she looked up and delivered a 5-fingered stinger straight across his face which stung like a pack of wild bees.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, keeping secrets from me John?" John noticed the look in her eyes as they kept flashing back and forth senses of anger, sadness, and frustration.

John replied, "Look, I was going to tell you eventually, but I didn't want to—"Layla cut him off immediately.

"Didn't want to what? Make me worry my pretty little head? I'm a former Diva's champion John, I'm sure that I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not scared of your ex-wife!" John immediately clamped her mouth closed and look to his left and right. Thankfully, nobody seemed to be by in the near area where they were.

"Don't yell!" he whispered loudly. "Now, I know I should've told you, but I'm worried about what would leak out to the media. What would they say if the 'face of the WWE' showed up to court with another woman on his arm? Then, you might end up getting a reputation like Eve! I don't want that for you. I deeply care for you and I don't want nothing bad to happen."

Layla sighed and made a pout face. "Then why does MVP get to go with you? And don't you dare say because he's "balling" or I will punch you in the face." John chuckled at that.

"I need a wingman to go with me and someone who I can trust, and besides, he's not here under a competing contract, so Hunter says he'd be allowed to go with me," he said. John noticed Layla turned his back to him and crossed her arms over her chest. Boy, was she a tough one to deal with when she was upset and stubborn, he thought.

"Come on Lay, while I'm gone, it'll give you a chance to hang out with all of your other friends like AJ, Kaitlyn, Kofi, and Sheamus." Layla added, "And Punk too. He's my friend as well."

"Yeah…him too," John muttered. "Are you guys still not cool or something?" Layla asked. She noticed the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"We're..eh. That's what we are."

"Well okay, if you say so, just try not to show it so much, okay? And no more secrets from me! I mean it Cena! You were able to restore my faith in men after that last reject ex of mine, Cody, and I don't want you to destroy what took so long to buil—" She was cut off with a pair of the Cenation Leader's lips crashing down on to hers.

Immediately, all of her worries and doubts she had been having had gone away, and she pushed forward with the kiss. She honestly believed that if this wasn't Heaven, Cloud 9 would be the next possible place because this felt like a dream. She wrapped her arms around John's neck and hopped up with her legs wrapped tight around his waist and the force was enough to send him spiraling backwards into a janitor's closet. When she finally let up after 20 seconds, she looked around at their surroundings.

"Eww, the janitor's closet? Really John? How kinky can you get?" Layla joked. John opened his mouth but she replied immediately with "Don't answer that."

"Okay, but before, I was going to say…I promise Lay, okay?" he said with the most genuine smile Layla had seen from him in quite a while.

"Okay! Well, I got to get going. My match against Beth Phoenix is coming up shortly and I don't wanna be a no-show!" She placed a brief kiss on his lips, and before departing, she told him one last thing.

"It's alright that you're gonna go without me. I totally understand, but just remember, divorces can get ugly fast, and that's when a person shows their true colors, and if things don't go their way, they try to use old feelings to get you drawn back in to their plot, so don't fall for it and stay true to you okay John? Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect, we never give up." She flashed a bright smile along with Cena's signature taunt of the flaunting three fingers from each hand.

"Never give up, you know it. Good luck in your match Layla."

MVP did his best to drag his way backstage through the corridor. It had taken all his energy just to do It, specifically after that beatdown that had come at the hands of Big Show and David Otunga, among other of Big Johnny's groupies that had jumped into the fray such as Reks and Hawkins. He seemed to be doing just fine, but the numbers game had just caught up to him and It was just too much for the Ballin' Superstar to handle. The brawl ended when Show delivered a devastating WMD that put his lights out.

When he finally made it to his destination, he knocked on the door and Stephanie McMahon answered the door. "Montel, my God! You look a mess!" she said with a frightened surprised voice. Montel used the wall to pull himself to his feet, still holding his hurt ribs and aching head. "Steph!" he said through heavy breaths, "you need to call your dad—" MVP fell to his knees. "Tell him what? What is it?" Stephanie kept asking. MVP barely pulled himself back to his feet.

"Big Show, Eve, Otung—" before he could finish, a mammoth object in the form of the Big Show came colliding through and delivered the most vicious spear that sent MVP flying, knocking the air right out of him. Stephanie looked at him in shock.

"Show, what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you mad?" she said in angry tone. Apparently this 'ironclad contract' had clearly gone to his head.

"Stephanie, do me a favor and shut up. I have an IRONCLAD contract now, so I can do whatever I damn well please! As for MVP, he was a loose end that I was just tying up to a very big problem that you're about to have on your hands. Very big." He punched his fists together, making Stephanie take a couple of steps back.

She thought he was referring to his size, but it was actually the completely opposite. Completely unaware, a figure popped up behind her. "Eve, you little—

"Shut up you bitch!" Eve slapped the Billion Dollar princess down to the floor and David Otunga immediately walked in and seized her arms. Stephanie cringed at the smell of the black bean coffee Otunga had drank, emanating from his lips. But she wanted answers. "What the hell is the meaning of this? What are you all doing? You are so going to be fired for this! As a matter of fact, you're—"

Before she could get out the two infamous words, Eve put thick tape all over her mouth and then covered it with a blindfold. "Shut up, we're tired of answering to you and being held back by the likes of you! So we're doing something about it," she stated boldly.

"So in the meantime, we'll send you someplace where we can deal with you later," Otunga said. Big Show picked Stephanie up and draped her over his shoulder. Making sure the coast was clear, because Big Show isn't some invisible stealthy ninja, the trio made their way all the way to the parking lot, where Reks and Hawkins were waiting in a black getaway SUV. They popped the trunk, Eve put a black bag over Stephanie's head, tied her up, and threw her in. The car immediately sped off, and was out of sight, and out of mind for that matter.

"Go see Johnny, David and tell him about the success of the mission. Eve, I believe you have work to do for the Chairman." The two aides nodded, and all split up to head out to their different ways. Show had to get ready for his steel cage match against John Cena to try and get the face of the WWE fired.

Layla grabbed a towel on her way back through the curtain after obtaining her second straight PPV victory over the powerful Beth Phoenix. She had fun in the process, mocking her with her tiara, and hitting the Layout for the win. Now she was off to find her Superman and wish him luck before his huge match against Show. She definitely didn't know what she would do if he was fired.

She didn't have to wait long as she found him immediately as he had a dark look on his face and his cap was off his head, as she knew that was never a good sign. John was crouched over the body of his buddy MVP.

"Montel!" She rushed over to his and John's side to check on him. It hurt her to see her boyfriend's best friend in a hurt state like this, and she heard John mutter "Big Show" but Layla thought it might be someone else instead.

"So that's your idea of a man, huh?" an annoying voice sneered. The last person Layla had wanted to see at this point made his presence known. Of all people, it just had to be Cody Rhodes.

"You again! What the hell do you want Cody? I already told you, it's over between us! Leave me alone!"

"So you ditched me for a loser like him, MVP? He hasn't won a match since he left the company! While I am the future of this business for certain. The next World Heavyweight Champion, to be exact."

"Go. Fuck. Off." Layla could feel anger building inside of her and she definitely was super pissed at her ex. When she got mad like this, that thick English accent came out full force.

"You think that this is funny? That this is cool? You were the one who attacked my friend, weren't you?"

"No, that wasn't me Lay, that—" She put her hand up to his face, infamous of her Laycool days.

"Shut up! Whether you did or you didn't, I don't care! You don't even need to be here right now whatsoever! And FYI nimrod, I'm not dating him!" Cody looked from his ex, to MVP, to John Cena.

"Well, it certainly isn't Cena! He's in a divorce right now, but he's too honorable of a boy scout to lay eyes on any of the other divas and make a move, isn't that right Cena?" Cody snarled with a grin on his face. Before John could response, the tag team match making specialist and former GM Teddy Long walked through, with a giant name tag his boss Big Johnny made him wear.

"Cody, playa, ya match is next dawg," he said. Cody shrugged and walked the other way.

"Teddy, can you please help Montel get to the ambulance? Zack is nearby to help if you need him luv, I gotta go after John for a moment," she said, watching him leave.

"Sure thing babygirl. Quick question, are you two dating? It seems like love is in the air between you two, ya feel me?"

Layla lightly smiled at the Atlanta native, before taking off after the Cenation Leader.

"Holla!"

**So, some serious story progression here folks! All building up for the huge Core 4 event! I do hope you enjoyed it, so be sure to read it through again if you'd like, leave a review, and check in on other Core 4 stories, Hard to Handle by Jean The-Guardian and Keeping Them Apart by PikaSixJoy! Thanks for reading!**


	13. No Way Out Part 3 John Cena

Welcome to chapter 13 of World Tour, and the final part of the 3-part lookaround for No Way Out! This one is going to focus on the main character himself, John Cena. Business is going to get really heavy, and you just might be seeing a heap of appearances ranging from Cena to Ronnie(me! Still have some loose ends to tie up) to the Chairman himself, so get ready for a filled chapter!

**Chapter 13: No Way Out Part 3: John Cena**

That son of a bitch. That stupid son of a bitch. That was the thought that was running through his head right now among many. His best friend had just been brutally assaulted by the Big Show and several other lackeys of John Laurinaitis, and as a result, MVP had suffered broken ribs and a concussion because of the attack. Hell, the man even had a blackout because of it.

John balled his hands up into two fists and clenched them very tightly. He knew that when you were on the top of the WWE world, there were always going to be people targeting you to take you down a peg and make themselves known at your very expense. Did he like the idea of that? No, but he had respected that because they had a certain drive to be successful. He did himself back in the day when he targeted big names like Brock Lesnar, The Undertaker, and Kurt Angle.

This though, was just too far for him. He had already been through this ordeal with Kane, but for some reason, John knew that this was more than just some random attack. Call it a hunch, but he knew someone was behind it. It had to be a well-layed, thought out plan, and that was too much of the Big Show to do quite frankly. He got to an empty space in the corridor with a bench and sat down. Only moments to go before his big match, and he just felt so much pressure on his shoulders right now.

The WWE Universe was counting on him. Over half of the WWE locker room was counting on him to defeat Big Show and get rid of Big Johnny. It was either that, or Cena would have to be fired. This was very familiar territory for him, as he had been in the same situation with Nexus and came out just fine.

Another matter that was on his mind, however, approached him in the form of Layla, his currently secret girlfriend. She had an intense look of worry in her eyes as she took a seat next to her beau on the bench. "I'm so sorry about Montel, John. How are you feeling right now?"

John took his green hat off of his head and scratched his head with a heavy sigh. "More pressure than ever, I'm afraid. My friend's been assaulted, I might get fired tonight, and now I gotta deal with the fact that your idiot of an ex-boyfriend keeps showing up and sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. I should kick his ass but I'm not getting down on his level. He's beneath me, and I rise above hate."

Layla offered a small smile. "I know, I used to think the world of him, until my injury. That's when he started to show his true colors, like a lot of people tend to do around here lately," she said, eyes looking to the ground. John nodded in agreement. "True true, thank goodness Kelly was there looking out for you, right?" Layla looked up with a shocked look in her eyes. "Kelly…"she felt tears began to build up in her eyes. It had been three months since her best friend had died at the hands of Kane. That mystery was was still shrouded with a bunch of doubt and clouds anyway.

Shit. John had forgotten all about what happened, and knew he shouldn't have mentioned it. He clearly wasn't thinking straight tonight apparently.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," he offered an apology. Layla leaned into his chest, and said in a low tone, "it's alright." John figured now was as good a time to ask as any.

"Layla, I know we've been together about two months, and I also know you were with Cody for like 3 years, but that crashed down." He tried to put the words together in his head as they came out his mouth. "You're not still in love with him are you? No old feelings or anything? I know you said it's natural, but I just need to know." Layla looked up to him with a smile.

"Have no fear, John Cena. I only have eyes for you."

John smiled at that comment. He had nothing to worry about. But deep down in the back of his mind, he was going to have to keep an eye out for Cody Rhodes. He was a young gun looking to rise to the top even higher, and if he ever found out about John and Layla's relationship, then well, he'd just discovered his direct ticket to the main event.

"Come on Layla, let's go." Layla looked up. "Where to?"

"We're gonna go see the boss himself, Vince."

Eve Torres gathered all the tools she needed for her mission tonight. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this plan, but she understood that she had to do whatever it took to ensure complete power for Big Johnny to keep his job, in case the Big Show did lose to John Cena tonight. Cena. Bleh, she sneered at the thought of the 10-time WWE Champion, never forgetting what he did to her, embarrassing her in front of the entire viewing world by calling her a scandalous bitch.

Truth be told? Eve could care less about what people called her, or how she was judged. In a way, she felt like the Big Show, a weight had finally been lifted off of her shoulders. But this plan she was going to go through with had to be executed 100% properly, and no mistakes whatsoever. Who the hell poisons Vince? Well, if the only way to further her career was to poison Vince, then so be it, so long as it didn't come back to bite her in the ass. She packed all the materialsin her purse, picked it up, and left the Divas locker room in search of the Chairman. Lurking the halls, she happened to pass by one of the fans who was on the World Tour itself, who no one had seen in weeks, Drake.

From what she heard, he and his friend Ronnie were back on good terms, but had been involved in working with Kane and Brock Lesnar in some type of case, where information was unknown to the rest of the roster and WWE Universe. She just knew it involved federal authorities.

"What the hell are you looking at Hoeski!" he asked, as he threw his hands up at the Latina diva.

"Nothing that concerns you of course you criminal!" she said, walking off.

"What a bitch," Drake said more casually loudly than he thought.

As Eve rounded the corner, she found the boss' office and opened it, only to find John Cena and Layla in there with him instead. What on earth could they speaking about in there?

"What the hell is it Eve," Vince said in a gruff manner. "I'm busy here talking with John."

Eve stood her ground against her boss. "Then why is Layla in there?"

Vinced huffed. "Who the hell do you think you are asking questions around here? I'll do the asking, and you get to stepping. Now get out of my office!"

Layla made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "Move along now, little hoeski," she said with a grin.

Eve huffed and spun around on her back heel as she made her way out the office. Something didn't add up there. She was used to John's golden boy status of the WWE and Vince's automatic go-to guy, but why was Layla there? She would determine that later on, right now she had to find a time and place as to when to poison the Chairman.

As if on cue, another man she used in the past had walked by shouting out loud in the air:

"Party in the viewing room for the main event! Once John wins, party broskis! Woo woo woo, you know it!" yelled Zack Ryder as he ran down the hall to tell more people, including Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, and Little Jimmy.

A devilish grin crossed Eve's facial features, as she had found the perfect situation to execute her plan.

**Well, there is your last chapter before everything gets underway! The next chapter will feature many different points of view in the viewing room to create that big fight feel just to realize what's at stake! Look for points of view from Layla, CM Punk, Sheamus, Zack Ryder, Eve, David Otunga, and maybe even more!(possibly Little Jimmy?) Thanks for reading, leave a review and see ya soon!**


	14. Steel Hell

**Welcome back to chapter 14 of World Tour everybody! I'm your host, the Fanfiction Champion of the World, RonRon10! Lol jk but it's good to be back! Been in good spirits lately, so I had to post this chapter ASAP! But here you go, I decided to blend both backstage and the match together so try your best to make sense of it! Lol let's go! Ps: Potential spoilers from Hard To Handle and Keeping Them Apart! You were warned!**

**Chapter 14: Steel Hell**

"Alright John, it's time for your match, so let's get going," the Chairman told the Champ.

"You got my back right Vince?" John asked. Vince snorted.

"Of course John, who else is going to make me 110 million in a year? CM Punk? I think not."

John had to hand to him, Vince McMahon was as arrogant a person as you would ever meet, but at the same time he still respected his boss and appreciated the fact that he allowed him to do what he loved to do most, and that was going out there to entertain the millions and masses of fans out there.

Trolling alongside them was Layla, another Diva who Vince was high up on, and John Cena's current secret girlfriend. "So how long has this been buzzing between you two…this romance or whatever you call it," Vince asked. "About two months," Layla said with a smile. "Do I need to make a storyline out of this?"

"NO!" John and Layla exclaimed at the same time.

"Just yanking your chains. Come on John."

Layla walked over towards John and wrapped him up in a big hug. "Good luck baby, we'll all be rooting for you. Please don't get fired," she said fretfully. John gently placed his hands on both sides of her head and gave her a slow kiss. "Don't give up. The motto. I'll win, don't worry, okay?" They departed, and both parties went their separate ways.

**Viewing Room**

"Layla, you made it! Sweet!" yelled out Zack Ryder, John Cena's best broski. Layla smiled and nodded at Zack before going to the table to help herself to some nachos.

She looked over to see Kaitlyn arguing with the One Man Band, Heath Slater. It was getting intense too.

"When Big Show wins, Big Johnny will stay in charge and put more of the spotlight on me, the One Man Band baby!" Heath smirked. Kaitlyn slapped him.

"You don't even play an instrument idiot! Air guitars are so elementary!" She yelled at him in frustration. Heath slowly stepped towards her. "Do that again and see what happens—" he stopped mid-sentence when a shadow towered over him. "Or what fella?" a heavy Irish brogue accent sounded.

"Uh Sheamus, I was just joking," Heath said. "Sure you were. Hey, what's that?" Sheamus pointed in another direction and made Heath look. "What I don't see—" His words were cut off when Sheamus gave him a Brogue Kick for the ages and threw him out of the viewing room. "Don't come near this lass again either!"

Punk and AJ, who were both drinking Pepsis, clapped their hands in unison. "Well done, big guy, he had it coming." Sheamus nodded. "He sure did, and after that triple threat match victory I picked up earlier tonight, ah am not in the mood for any shenanigans," he sounded off.

Kaitlyn threw her arms around the World Champion from behind. "Thanks big guy," she said with a sweet and serene smile. "No problem lass."

Kofi meanwhile, was in an argument with Cody about the match.

"Once Show wins, Johnny will give me the rights to Layla's contractual services, and everyone will be looking out for me now," he sneered.

"Give it a rest Cody. You know by now you have no chance with Layla anyway. Even Little Jimmy has a better shot with her than you," Kofi said relaxingly.

"You tell'em Kofi!" Truth called out from close by. "Little Jimmy does have a way with the ladies."

"Well, why don't we get Layla's opinion on this to settle it once and for all? Hey Lay!" Cody put a hand on her shoulder, to which she immediately slapped off. "Don't touch me!" With that, she took a seat on a couch and turned up the volume on the TV to hear the commentary. "Guys, this match has everybody on edge and it could decide the fate of the WWE! Shut up and watch!"

Everybody, even Punk looked at her bewildered. Before his arrogant side took over. "No surprise there, considering John boy is in the main event, yet again." AJ hit him in the arm.

"He's fighting for all of us and our future Punk. At least show a little team spirit and cheer him on."

Punk scoffed. "Team spirit? I could take Big Show out in my sleep. I'm the best in the world, remember honey?" AJ smiled while rolling her eyes. "Yes Punk dear, I remember."

As the match was about to get underway, the least expected superstar to be there walked through the door, a superstar who which Punk and Sheamus didn't exactly have the greatest history with.

"Hello everybody. I'm back. But in case you forgot who I am since you hadn't seen me in two months, allow me to introduce myself. My name…is Randy Orton."

John Cena was getting manhandled in the steel cage match against Big Show. Everytime he tried to mount some type of comeback, Show would just immediately bowl right over him. However, he did discover an opening when Show foolishly attempted an elbow drop and missed, and surprisingly the ring didn't break this time. John crawled with as much power as he could as Vince held the door open for him, but Big Johnny pushed Vince into the door, the door crushing Cena in the skull and pushing him back into the ring. Damn it Cena, come on think! John's thoughts were immediately cut off with a WMD to the skull. Show looked to go for the pin but looked to the side to see and remember he had knocked out the ref when he attempted the WMD earlier. Looking towards the door, he proceeded to walk on over…

"Well well Orton, I see you're back from suspension early. Did they finally let you out of jail this time or did Vince have to bail you out this time?" Punk asked with a sarcastic tone. Orton gave him a gaze that sent chills up AJ's spine.

"Well, if it isn't the champion who hasn't main evented a PPV since last December," Orton responded back, his gaze still on Punk but slightly shifting towards AJ as well.

Punk scoffed at Randy's comment. "It doesn't matter, I've beaten anything you've done lately. Besides, no need to get hostile with me. After all, it was Sheamo and I here who voluntarily went out to save you from being imprisoned in your home by Brock Lesnar."

"It was your fault we got locked up in jail! How the hell did you two even get out the same night while John and I had to wait?"

"Maybe those cops don't like golden boys," Punk said. "Or maybe you should have just went to the papers. Sound familiar Randall?" AJ leaned into Punk's ear. "I think that's enough Punk. Don't make him mad, please."

Sheamus looked to Kaitlyn and she looked back at him, giving him the 'I think we should get the hell out of here before something happens' look and he nodded.

"Pardon us fellas, but we're gonnna uh, go look for Andria now," Sheamus managed, walking away with Kaitlyn in hand.

"You do that Casper," Randy said. "As for you Punk, I'll deal with you later. I have to go talk to Hunter about something anyway. Have fun watching the match AJ." A sly smirk formed on Randy's face before the Viper grabbed a beverage and walked on out to go find the company's COO.

A slight grin formed on AJ's face, before she caught Punk's eye. "Don't even talk to him. I never could stand that guy. So don't talk to him AJ," Punk said boldly.

AJ only shrugged but nodded. "Okay, if you say so. But he's not that bad, you know. People change."

"I don't care, Cena is one thing, but Orton, he's a different snake altogether and I don't want you near him. You can only trust him as far as you can throw him."

During this whole argument, if only they saw, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella, Alex Riley, and Kofi Kingston leave the room to go help John Cena.

Show looked to see the man he had attacked the previous Monday, already waiting for him with a steel chair at the door, just daring him to come on out. Show took a moment to ponder, then decided to climb the cage instead. Instead, Brodus motioned for the cavalry to come and out came rushing Santino Marella and Alex Riley. They fizzed out super fast when Show pushed the cage and sent them flying.

Refusing to give up, the Funkasaurus motioned for the next man to come out, and to the crowd's pleasure, out came rushing John Cena's best broski, the Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder. He immediately leaped onto the cage like Spider-Man and as he was halfway up, the Rough Ryder was belted with a deadly WMD through the cage that sent him sprawling through the air like a kid jumping off a swingset. Show was already halfway up the cage, when Brodus motioned for the final man to come out.

Out came the 6-Star Boom Squad General Kofi Kingston who immediately leaped and scaled the cage to the very top where Big Show was at that very moment in time. Show immediately clutched Kofi's throat, but the African superstar immediately belted the Giant in the face with a flurry of kicks that sent him falling straight back down to the mat with a heavy thud.

The crowd was completely on fire now, and the building only got louder as John Cena hit the World's Largest Athlete with a powerful Attitude Adjustment. As both men lay sprawled out in the ring, outside the cage it was a fever pitch. Big Johnny was now out of his seat and pacing the cage with his crutch in hand, with Vince McMahon barely recovering after Johnny had shoved him into the cage and barricade. John Cena decided it was in his best interest to escape the cage since the referee was knocked out. He immediately reached the top, but when he looked down, he saw the GM trying to swing at him with his crutch.

Meanwhile, the giant was crawling towards the door, and was just about almost there, but his body ached from that AA so it was taking him longer than normal to drag his body across the ring. Brodus Clay immediately rushed over and grabbed John Laurinaitis in his grasp, allowing Cena to climb over the top and let both feet hit the floor just before Big Show made it through the door. The bell sounded as the crowd went wild with cheers and glee.

"Here is your winner, John Cena!" announced Justin Roberts to the WWE Universe.

The look of pure shock of the now FORMER general manager told the whole story and John Cena smiled. As if it mattered, Johnny took one last swing at John before he ducked and lifted him up in the position for the Attitude Adjustment that would hopefully end it all. Vince grabbed a microphone as the crowd awaited those two famous words.

"Is this thing on?" He patted the microphone before he went forward with those two words.

"John Laurinaitis! YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince screamed at the top of his lungs. Vince gave John that look that gave him the okay to do it. John Cena delivered the most satisfying Attitude Adjustment of his career possibly to Big Johnny through the announcer's table. The Spanish one, of course. Was there any better choice?

Backstage, at least 75% of the locker room ringed with joy as Cole sadly announced that Big Johnny was finally gone.

"Yes! No more of that giant toolbox!" cheered AJ. Punk nodded with a sly smirk on his face.

"It's about time, boy scout," he said, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from AJ.

"Hey careful, I'm still sore from my title victory, ya know," Punk said, to which AJ rolled her eyes and smiled.

Just then, the cavalry walked in and while some were holding their heads in pain, Kofi was excited with a huge smile on his face and Brodus was smiling as well as his Funkadactyls joined them all in the locker room.

"Alright broskis, to the parking lot! Teddy's got the grill fired up, so we're all about to have a huge ass party and fist pump the night away to celebrate the firing of Big Johnny! WOO WOO WOO, you know it!" The Long Island native ran out of the locker room while everyone followed suit. It could have reminded you of a soul train from back in the day.

Kofi looked around. "Has anyone seen Layla?" AJ nodded. "Yeah, she said she had to run to the bathroom right as the match ended too," she said. "It's been a crazy night for her, if you saw Hunter's promo earlier, which was interrupted by Randy."

"Oh, didn't see that. Well, I'm sure she'll meet us out there then. Come on everybody, I smell wings!"

"I heard dat playa!" called out Teddy Long from the parking lot.

While everyone was away, Layla took a secret entrance through the back where she knew she would find her man and the Chairman. They looked very happy and she rushed over to him.

"John!" She jumped up into his huge arms and wrapped her legs completely around his waist.

"I knew you could do it! That was amazing!" Vince nodded in agreement.

"That's John Cena for ya," he said proudly, beholding the man as if he were his prized possession and product that he had made.

"Thanks Vince, hey they're having a party in the parking lot I heard, you should go check it out," John said with a smirk and Vince knew what was about to happen.

"Sure champ, do your thing," the Chairman said, and proceeded to walk off in that famous strut of his that John once quoted as "walks like he has a broomstick stuck up his ass."

Once he was gone, Layla got down. "John, I was so worried about you losing tonight. You had me half-scared to death! Thank God for the cavalry," she said, dramatically wiping her forehead in a sigh of relief. John smiled at Layla. It was nice to have a woman who truly cared so much about him.

"Layla, the WWE is my life. I'm never going anywhere, trust me. I will always be here, day in and day out, doing what I love to do, and spending as much time as I can with you," he said solemnly.

"Oh luv—"Layla's lips were slowly pounded upon by the Cenation Leader's, as they embraced in a slow, but surely sweet kiss, as John stroked her long brown, chestnut hair. Layla leaned in more, her tongue begging for entrance to John's, which he allowed. But their moment of passion was soon interrupted with steps heard down the hall, so John grabbed Layla by the hand and immediately hurried in the opposite direction. When they were clean out of sight, John kissed Layla's cheek. "Quick, go out to the parking lot," he said.

"Okay, will you be out there?" she asked inquisitively, a glimmer of hope in her eye. He nodded.

"Yeah, in just a moment, now go," he said, which she nodded and turned the corner.

After a few moments, John put on a new green Cenation t-shirt and headed out to the lot. At the door he saw Eve talking to some waiter who looked like he was delivering drinks. John gave Eve a dirty look, to which Eve shot back and scowled. He ignored her and reached his destination.

"Okay Pepe, the biggest cup goes to the Chairman, remember that, okay? Don't fuck this up you idiot," she said. "I put a deadly drug in there, to which not even the mighty Vince McMahon can come back from," she said, with a devilish grin. "Everything is coming together nicely."

Pepe nodded with a stupid grin on his face. "You got it Eve. Anything for People Power!" he said stupidly pointing his fingers up in the air.

The door immediately opened as Pepe looked at the surroundings at most of the superstars having a good time. Hell, even Randy Orton seemed to be enjoying himself just a tad bit.

"Hey idiot, over here fella," Sheamus called out to him. "The lass and I here would like a tall one, foaming if yeh don't mind." Pepe handed the duo two drinks, but proceeded quickly towards the Chairman.

Vince seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with John Cena and Teddy Long before Pepe approached him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Here's your king-sized drink, sir," he said a bit timidly.

"Well thank you, don't mind if I do," Vince said, taking the drink. John watched Pepe wearily as a small grin etched onto the side of his face as Vince drank the beer.

"Now that's what I call a kicker! Try one Cena." John waved his hands no.

"Okay, more for me—" as soon as Vince said that, he clutched his heart, and started coughing. Heavily.

Some of the superstars looked up, even Punk, to see the Chairman start to cough up blood.

"Vince dawg, you okay?" Teddy asked.

Vince fell to his knees, and hand still clutching his chest, immediately hit the pavement.

"VINCE!" Hunter cried out.

"No, this can't be happening…"AJ said slowly and sadly.

"Good God," Kofi mouthed.

In the despair of the moment, Layla buried her crying eyes into John's chest, but nobody was going to care at that particular moment.

"Yes!" screamed Pepe, who immediately turned around and got hit with a Brogue Kick, a GTS, a Trouble in Paradise, an RKO, and to finish him, an Attitude Adjustment.

"No Vince, no…"

Far away, the eyes of Eve, Otunga, and John Laurinaitis watched on with evil smiles etched onto their faces.

Backstage, the mood was somber for the rest of the night, as no one even said a word. CM Punk, Sheamus, AJ, Kaitlyn, Kofi, and Layla all grabbed their things and prepared to depart, as did other superstars.

As Layla walked past John, she gave him one last look, and he looked into her saddened brown eyes with his piercing blue ones and they realized what was going to happen.

This wasn't over by a long shot.

Their hell has only just begun.

And this was going to be a fight that neither of them could win alone.

**Well, there's an extra long chapter for you all and I do sincerely hope that you enjoyed it! I thought this out completely over 3 days and what better way to make an impact right? This will truly lay the groundwork for the future chapters to come as Core 4 draws ever so near(eventually). But feel free to show your support by adding a review, commenting, talking to me on Facebook(search Ronnie on Jean TheGuardian's friends list I'm there!). Thanks for reading and see you all soon on World Tour! And keep reading "Hard To Handle" by Jean-theGuardian and "Keeping Them Apart" by PikaSixJoy for more!**

**PS: You fucking troll, PeoplePower1, who the fuck do you think you are, getting my friends' stories deleted like that? I should just light your ass on fire, you and your troll buddies(yes you "David Otunga")Haters keep hating, but you do that one more time, and I'll show you no mercy like you've never seen before in your life, mofo. Now beat it.**

**#TeamJayla  
#Core4**

**Yes! Later!**

**-RonRon10**


	15. I Hate Exes

**Welcome to chapter 15 everybody! Hope you all enjoyed the thriller that was Steel Hell and the events that happened afterwards. This here is mainly a filler chapter, until we start the road to Money In the Bank!(and allow my Core 4 co-authors to catch up), but enjoy!**

The monitor continually beeped as the seemingly comatose Vince McMahon lay there in what seemed like a death bed. Hunter had asked Linda to keep the kids away as he didn't want to expose them to their grandfather when he seemed to be in a death-like state.

Hunter walked out of the hospital room and over to the vending machine to grab a soda and try to clear his mind of the events that had transpired. It had all happened so fast. How could a night of celebration turn into a night of tragedy so fast? That guy who gave him the drink that poisoned Vince had gotten severely punished and sent to jail to await a trial, but that just wasn't enough justice for Hunter. The Game wanted more, and with all this responsibility now weighing even more heavily on his shoulder, as the COO and temporary chairman, he didn't know how much more he could take. He decided to pull out his phone and call his wife.

Two rings, three rings, and then a fourth. Finally, a voice picked up. "Hey."

"Hey Steph—" the line went straight to voicemail. "You've reached Stephanie, leave a message after the beep!"

"Damn it! Where the hell could she be?" Hunter said, as he launched his phone down the hall as it almost hit Nurses Vixxen and Carmen, who were tending to comatose Chairman.

"Trouble Hunter?" came the deep voice of John Cena. Hunter nodded.

"Damn right, there's trouble. Have you heard from Stephanie lately?" he asked hopefully.

John shook his head. "Nah, not since the end of Raw last Monday, why?"

"She's gone missing apparently, and Linda hasn't seen or heard from her either," Hunter said, staring down the ground and shaking his head.

"Don't give up, maybe she just took a vacation or something. I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later."

"Thanks for the support, John. Just know I'm gonna be needing you guys to pull double duty around here now. Something's not right and I can just feel it. I'm hearing rumors about bounties being put on champions' heads and all these "affair" issues going on, and I have to deal with a hearing coming up the day after Money In the Bank with the Board of Directors to see if I'm still fit to run this place."

John could tell Hunter was stressing out because of this entire mess that was going on. But he couldn't exactly blame the guy? Wouldn't you go nuts if all your employees were acting disorderly and you hadn't heard from your wife in days? He placed a hand on the 13-time World Champion's shoulder. "Don't worry, you can count on us Hunter, just handle your business," John calmly stated. With a nod of his head, Hunter turned on his heel and walked out of the hallway back into the room where Vince was.

Since there was nothing else on the agenda to do, John took the elevator all the way back to the first floor, and was about to head out of the building when he walked right into the brash Cody Rhodes.

"Hey, watch where you're going, it's hard to keep this face looking good!" sneered Cody, making John only chuckle.

"I'm sure a paper bag would make it look so much better," John said with a laugh.

"You think you're so funny huh Cena? Well the fact of the matter is, I'm the future of this company, so enjoy your spotlight while you still can," Cody responded, voice getting a bit vindictive.

"Easy Cody! You might get mad enough and have an allergic reaction, then break out in hives! Then you'll really need a paper bag!" John chuckled and shook his head, before putting his serious face back on.

"Seriously though, I'm not going anywhere, and while you may be a future World Champion, this isn't the future bag boy, this is the present. And I will be here in the WWE day in and day out, to make sure I stay at the top, because this is my home and this is my life!" John exclaimed, passion flowing through his speech as he spoke.

Cody took a step back, then clicked his tongue. "You really do love the business, don't you? But it's only a matter of time before you become another has-been. Ask Triple H, ask HBK, you can even ask the Undertaker! They all had their fun in the sun, but now their time is over. Washed up," he said.

John rolled his eyes and straightened his cap on his head as Cody continued. "Look at me right now, I'm a two time Intercontinental champion, 3 time tag team champion, and my stock has never been higher. I'm 26, and I have my whole future ahead of me. Just ask the ladies, they agree with me and my dashing ways," Cody said with a sly smirk that John just wanted to smack off his face.

"Yeah, and your point is?" John asked. Cody's smirk turned into a grin.

"My point is that when I reach the top, all the ladies are going to be begging me to be at my side as the Divas Champion so that we can rule the WWE together with an iron fist! I mean, just look at my impressive conquests John. There's the Bella Twins, some NXT chicks, Eve, Melina, Layla.." John 's fists gripped tightly at the mention of his current girlfriend's name, but he calmly kept his composure. Cody would really test it though.

"As a matter of fact, Layla was the best one yet! I was actually with her for 3 years, but sometimes you just get tired of certain women, and she definitely got boring after a while, so when she went down with that injury, I saw that as a sign of freedom to become free, you know what I mean John boy?" Cody asked, elbowing him. John had had his back to Cody the entire time, trying to block out what the former Legacy member was saying about Layla, but at this point holding back just wasn't an option.

"You sick bastard, you just have no respect for women do you?" John pointed to the creed on the hem of his shirt. "Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect Cody. You just violated all three of those. For what reason? Because you got bored with her? Layla is a really great and gorgeous person and quite frankly she deserves better than your swimsuit catalog model looking ass!" John took his cap off and threw it across the hospital floor. Cody just laughed in response.

"What makes you so sure of that John boy? It's not like you know her that well. You guys rarely even talk from what I've seen! And quite frankly, it doesn't get better than this," he said cockily, pointing to himself. "I'm Dashing Cody Rhodes, a woman's favorite dream," he continued on.

John tried to hold back once more, but this time he channeled his anger in a different way.

"Yeah, you're right Cody, lots of women would want you, because you're always buzzing around them like a busy bumblebee, yet from what I hear, you still want Layla back so bad that you're begging her on your hands and knees," John said, street starting to run into his voice. Cody glared at him.

"That's not true at all!" John shaped his mouth in the form of an 'O'.

"Oh really now? That's not what I heard from the boys in the back, because if you can't win her back, I heard you're going brokeback," John said, trying to hold a laugh in.

"That's complete bullshit! She's out opening her legs for some loser in the back instead of me! What slut does that?" Cody asked in an angry voice.

John prevented his anger from coming up to showing on his face and instead said, "Well I don't know what loser you're referring to, but if he likes and can pull Lay, then he's got game like EA. In fact, I bet she gives him the business like three square meals a day!"

Cody screamed in frustration. "Forget this! If you find out who this loser is, tell me! Got it?"

"What makes you so sure I don't already know? She moved on from dating a wimp to fucking with a champ. Don't get mad Cody, you gotta get meaner," he said in a particularly Boston accent. "Because the guy she's fucking with is—"

"Look it's John Cena!" Cody spun around to see a stampede of kids running towards him and John and then it had hit him that there was supposed to be an autograph signing at this particular hospital today. As John welcomed the kids with open arms, Cody stumbled off, making plans to find out just what Cena knew about Layla exactly and who she was possibly dating.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

John walked into his hotel room at the Holiday Inn, eager for some rest that he had not gotten in about nearly 48 hours. As he walked into his room, the welcome sight of his girlfriend Layla in a hot lingerie outfit immediately drew him in as he closed and locked the door.

"Hey John, I know you've been feeling kind of down and stressed lately, so I'm going to help you unwind a bit, okay?" she said with a seductive smirk.

"In a word, YES!" John laughed along with Layla, as he flopped down on his bed and allowed his goddess of a girlfriend to do her work.

Hours later, as John was fast asleep finally after three hours, (Layla noted that when he wanted to go 12 Rounds, he was serious and not talking about the movie), she noticed his phone lighting up on the nightstand, and always being the curious one, went to pick it up. Who could be calling at 2 in the morning?

Layla's face grimaced as a picture popped up with the name 'Liz Cena' under it.

"Hello?" she said, in as perfect an American accent as possible.

"Hello, who the hell is this with John's phone?" the voice of Liz came through on the other end.

"Somebody that you'll never know," Layla teased. Liz grew a bit furious.

"Put John on the phone right now woman!"

"You know I would, but he's just so tired and worn out right now, did you know he liked to play a game called 12 Rounds? It was fun and we went every single round too," she said with a smirk.

"I don't care what the hell you did! The way I see it, he's cheating on me, because we're not already divorced just yet! You'll be hearing from my lawyer shortly, you hear me?!" Liz screamed into the phone.

"Loud and clear sunshine. Goodnight!" Layla said, laughing as she hung up the phone. That woman had screams that could put Vickie Guerrero to shame.

John murmured in his sleep. "What are you doing with my phone?"

Layla shrugged. "Just wanted to play Brick Breaker. It's addictive!" she said with a smile.

**Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter! Next chapter, MITB qualifying matches begin!**

**Leave a review (:**

**-RonRon10**


	16. Enemies Of All Types

**Hey guys, and welcome back to the next chapter of World Tour. I'm not too enthusiastic at the moment because of other events that I'm dealing with currently in my life, but hey, that's why we live to fight another day right? So Cena's out till most likely Hell In A Cell…he needed the break, Vince has been running the guy ragged! Hope you heal up soon John! Here's Chapter 16!**

Big Show balled his giant hand into a fist as he prepared to deliver the WMD, a devastating knockout punch, to his opponent. Zack Ryder turned around and Show delivered the punch with such force that it would have knocked Zack back in time. He tumbled to the ground, out cold as the Big Show placed a heavy boot on his chest while the ref counted to three. The ref raised the giant's hand in the air before Show shook him off and yelled angrily to the crowd.

"That money in the bank briefcase, you hear me?! Huh? Ironclad contract! That briefcase will be mine!" Big Show continued to shout angrily before deciding to send a message. He climbed over the ropes and picked up a set of the steel steps and pushed them into the ring. The Long Island Iced Z was still knocked out cold, making him even easier pickings for the Big Show. Show picked him up by his throat and lifted him high into the air before slamming down with such velocity it could have broken Zack's backbone.

"You see this Cena? This is you in four weeks at Money In the Bank, and anybody else who gets in my way!" Show yelled into the camera. Before he finally decided to leave, he delivered one last WMD to the cameraman himself, knocking him right on impact. Ironclad contract, remember?

John woke up the next day in his tour bus bed, looking for his lovely companion, but finding a note in her place instead. With a slight yawn, he picked up the note to read it.

_Hey sweetie,  
I'm spending some time with Andria today to help her get her mind back in order. She needs a best friend right now, so I'm gonna be there for her. Try not to get too jealous, okay?_

_Kisses,  
Layla_

John chuckled at the note, and folded up to put on his desk. After hopping in and out of the shower, he threw on muscle shirt with a red button-up collar shirt. Today was his off day and he definitely planned on putting the entire day to use. As soon as he opened the door, a welcome surprise greeted him.

"Yo Montel! You're better! How you feeling man?" he said, with a sincere smile.

MVP chuckled at his best friend's reaction. "Doing a lot better man. I don't have a concussion anymore, and the ribs are nearly healed finally." John nodded. "That's good to know."

"Yes sir it is, so where is your wife at?" John scratched his head. "Layla? She's not my wife, bro. I mean—"

"It's okay to admit it John. I know you've fallen in love with her. It's okay to admit that you love the things she does to you. What's not okay is…well.."MVP slowed his comment.

"What's not okay? Did something happen I don't know about?"

"Yeah man. Before I got a concussion, I remember you telling me that you had a divorce court date that you were scheduled to appear for right?" John threw his hands up in slight frustration.

"Damn it! I was so caught up with No Way Out and the events that happened to Vince that I forgot—"

"Wait, slow down. What happened to Vince?"

"He got poisoned and is still in a coma as we speak by some idiot supporter of John Laurinaitis," John said, shaking his head. "But hey, at least Big Johnny is fired."

MVP nodded with a slight smile, that turned into a frown. "It's good that he's fired, but why do I get the feeling that this is only the calm before the storm? I feel like we haven't seen the last of him for some reason."

"Of course we have man. Don't be such a worry wart," John told him. "But Stephanie is gone and nobody's seen her in about two weeks now!" MVP countered.

"Is she on vacation? I remember Layla and Andria telling me she's wanted to take some time off for quite a while now," he said. "I'm sure she'd check in with Hunter, but we'll worry about that later. Right now, didn't you have a new song you wanted to show me that you were working on in the studio?"

"Right. It's called Holla To the World, and it's gonna be the first single off my new mixtape I'm releasing." MVP grinned about his blossoming music career that he hoped to take off soon.

"Alright, that sounds—" the conversation was cut off by the ringtone of John's theme song going off on his phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Cena, how nice to hear from you again. You probably don't remember me, so in case you don't, let me refresh your memory. I am the attorney representing Mrs. Liz Cena in your divorce case, Mr. Raymond."

John's hands balled into fists at the mention of his name. "She's not a Cena now, not to me anyway. Now what the hell do you want jackass?" he said in a low, menacing tone.

"My my, testy aren't we? Well just to let you know, you failed to show up in the Tampa Divorce Court last weekend, so that's not exactly gonna look good on your part, now is it?" the attorney stated.

"I was busy last week. You know, putting on shows, PPVs, all that good stuff. You going somewhere with this?"

Mr. Raymond chuckled before he continued. "It must be so hard being the face of the WWE sometimes, I can imagine. Sitting up there on a high perch, watching the competition fight down below you, while you kick it, enjoying yourself with a mojito in hand or something."

"Okay, continue jack. Make your point."

"Very well then. You know what you and other faces of your company like the Rock, Stone Cold, and Hulk Hogan all have in common? You all got divorced! There is no happy ending for you!"

"That's what you think, you're just a pompous jackass attorney from Hollywood who tries to make a name for himself, by going after people on the top of their profession. That's how you make your living. I actually have a code that I live by, something I stand for. Not once have I faltered," John continued, voice still in a menacing tone. He switched the phone to speaker mode so MVP could hear the conversation as well.

"I see you have great intestinal fortitude, and that would do you well…inside the ring, but not in court. You see, your wife recently told me that she tried to give you a call in the wee hours of the night to try and work something out last minute before things got any uglier, but instead a female answered your phone. Care to explain that sir?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My phone is with me at all times."

The attorney laughed. "Apparently not. Whichever woman you were with had complete control of your phone, and has put you in a bad position. By the way, we archived that call and recorded it, so now we have it for evidence as well when your next court date is. By the way, that day is July 15, so be there or else."

"Shut your ass up right now. I don't know what the hell you were referring to, but I'm sick of dealing with your ass so you can just take your phone, and shove it down your throat or up your ass. Either way, I don't care. I just wanna divorce the woman and be done with it, but your ass is making it harder and harder to do so. So—"

"Wait just a second! You're the one cheating on your wife! You guys aren't even legally divorced yet and you've seemingly already moved on to some other woman. When we find out who it is, I guarantee we will make your life hell, and ruin your image as the face of the WWE, and you'll never want to be seen ever again! Do you—" John launched his phone all the way down the street, breaking it in the process.

"Damn it! Layla!" John said, as he fell to his knees, hanging his head in sad shame. "Fuck my life."

Layla, Andria, and AJ had all just come back from about two hundred stores shopping with their bags in hand already full. They had gotten out of Layla's very expensive 2011 Lexus, which was a birthday gift from John. The three had such a huge smile on their faces.

"Did you see the way Heath Slater looked when he found out what was in that milkshake?" AJ said, laughing super hard.

"GOAT MILK? HELL NO BABBYYYYYY!" they all sang in unison, mocking the West Virginian native's voice.

As the trio continued to walk along, two clad figures in black approached them, and they took their hoods off to reveal Reks and Hawkins.

"What are you two twats looking at?" Andria spat.

"Nothing impressive," Reks said. "You bastard!" she slapped him.

"See now you shouldn't have done that," said Hawkins. "We're gonna take you three for a ride."

They grabbed the three divas' arms before dragging them along.

"Let's put them in the back of the black SUV like we did Stephanie, Reks," he suggested.

"Shut up, they're gonna hear you!"

But it was too late, the three divas heard everything that the tag team had mentioned. Before they had a chance to close the SUV though, a taped hand tapped them on the back of their shoulders.

"Excuse me, Best in the World here, and I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Punk!" AJ cried out. "Help!"


	17. The Sinister Plan

**Hey guys, I'm back! For the 17****th**** time yes, I know and it has been a while. But I'm back for good, and I will try to update as best I can. Between a multitude of fics to work on, and working overtime at work, and computer problems, I'll manage as best I can. Anways, read on because here's chapter 17!**

**Chapter 17: A Sinister Plan**

"I'm gonna ask you two bastards one more time. Where the hell is my wife?!" Hunter yelled as he delivered stiff right hands to both Reks and Hawkins, who were chained up in a dark part of the arena, getting punished for their transgressions. Reks just got busted open, while Hawkins blacked out from being a bloody mess and suffering from blood loss.

"I told you man, we're not suppose to tell you," Reks coughed out as the Game delivered another powerful punch to his gut, causing him to cough up blood. Hunter gave him an enraged look.

"To hell with that! I'm the COO, which means I am your boss, which also means if there's anything going on around here, you report it to me! So once again, I'm gonna ask you, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP MY WIFE TO?!"

Hawkins had finally awoken again and this time was the one to speak up. "We don't know man, she said she wanted to take a vacation and needed a ride to the airport, that's the last place we took her, I swear!" Hunter looked into his eyes and punched him in the face again. "Bull fucking shit Hawkins! What the hell aren't you guys telling me?!"

"We're telling you all we know sir," Reks said in pain. Hunter ran his hand through his hair in frustration. What was the point in doing all this if these two idiots weren't going to cough up the information that they already knew? There had to be a bigger picture here, he just had to find out what.

"This ain't no damn coincidence. My father-in-law gets poisoned and is in a coma, my wife gets kidnapped by the likes of you idiots, and I'd be damned if any of you got your hands on my daughters! So here's what we're gonna do boys," Hunter said, reaching to the side and pulling out a weapon you could call 'Ol' Reliable." Also known as his trusty sledgehammer to many.

"I'm going to be back in an hour, and I want some real answers dammit, and if I don't get any, this hammer here is going to be connecting with your brains and knocking something loose, ya get me?" he said in a cold tone, causing the tag team to gulp really loudly. With that, the COO walked out of the room and closed the door. Little did he know, Eve recorded the whole thing with her phone from a nearby window. Deep trouble for sure, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Uncle John!" Freya yelled out as she ran up to greet her favorite uncle in the whole wide world. John was now taking on the responsibility of caring for his niece while his brother Dan was away and out of the country. Having lost her mom at a young age, she felt right at home when she was with one of the Cenas, John in particular. The 12 year old grinned as she looked at her uncle, and immediately ran up the steps of the tour bus. John got in and closed the door, getting ready to drive.

"So let me get this straight Freya, you're half English and half American?" MVP asked, to which Freya nodded. "Great, more accents. John, what is with you and your family and English women?" Freya kicked him in the shin and John laughed. "What can I say? We've got a soft spot for British women, I guess."

"I'll say," Zack said in agreement. "Broski, where do you keep all the budlight lime on this bus? I'm thirsty," he crowed. "Get some water then, dummy." John said. "Don't suggest drinking around the kids." "Hey I'm just saying," Zack said in defense, grabbing a glass of water and stuffing his face with donuts. MVP put his earphones back in his ears as he continued scribbling down lyrics for his remix to the 'Holla To the World' song.

"So, you talked to Layla lately?" Zack asked John. John sighed as he turned the steering wheel.

"Yeah we had a talk about it. I wasn't mad, I just wish she hadn't done it, because it's put us in such a deeper hole now. I can't have the public finding out about this. My ex-wife is going to do anything in her power to exploit me for fame and money from me. Throw In the fact that one of these days, they're coming to my turf to do some 'divorce trial' and you've got yourself one hell of a time." He took his hat off and threw it on the bus floor, which Freya picked up.

"Hey John, why did you leave Liz?" Freya asked. "Because, she didn't love me anymore Freya," he said calmly. "But Layla does." "Oh," was all she could say, before speaking up again. "Does this mean I'm a part of the World Tour like the other fans now?"

MVP looked up again and asked, "how the hell did you find that out?" She smirked at the Miami native. "Rumors aren't on the Internet for nothing, ya know," she said. "Welp, we're here. Zack and I have got Money in the Bank qualifying matches to get ready for, so Freya stay close to MVP and don't give him a hard time okay?" Freya nodded. "I'll try my best not to."

"Good. Cenation disperse!" John joked, much to the groans and displeasure of many.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Eve slyly checked to make sure that no one was around, before motioning Otunga to follow her into the dark room where Reks and Hawkins were still chained up to the wall, a broken and bloody mess.

"Guys wake up," Otunga said. When they didn't budge, he decided to splash some hot coffee on their face, the stinging sensation burning their bloody skin. They screamed and howled like a burning sensation.

"David, what the hell? There were other ways to wake them up idiot," Eve scolded, before attempting to undo the chains that had them held up against the wall. Once down, the duo started to kiss at Eve and David's feet. "Thank you, thank you for saving us. Thank you!" Eve rolled her eyes and Otunga just shook his head. He already had quite the shiner under his eye thanks to an assault on him by the Viper earlier. He wasn't done with him by a long shot, though.

"Come on, we have somebody waiting for us, so let's get the hell out of here," Eve said, as the quartet scrambled out the room, and rushed outside before Triple H could come back in and discover what happened. Once outside, a white limo approached the curb, and motioned for them to all get in. It was no surprise that the Big Show was already there, but the person they were working for was there, who they thought had bit the dust. The shock faded away once the dry voice spoke out and the limo started driving again.

"Gentlemen and Eve, as you know, things haven't gone well for us lately. As you can see, I'm fired now, so I'm forced to do work behind the scenes. However with Vince out for the moment, and Stephanie at an undisclosed location, we have the perfect opportunity to take down the COO Hunter, in order to restore order to the way things should be, and that's with me in charge again." The group all nodded in agreement and let out a few cheers before he continued.

"Eve has gotten evidence we need to prove that Hunter isn't a true fit to lead this company, and that was what the set up was for with Reks and Hawkins. Thanks for taking one for the team guys, I appreci—I mean appreciate that," he said tripping over his words. "However, the board hasn't decided to side with me just yet. So David here has put together a list on four superstars who we need to get rid of in order to establish our dominance in get me back in power." Otunga handed out sheets to everyone.

He took a sip of his coffee before speaking again. "John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, and Sheamus. The so-called Mount Rushmore of the WWE today. The top 4 faces, if you will," he said, taking another sip.

"Correct David, if we get rid of these four and Hunter, we can rule the WWE." The figure in the dark finally sat up, to reveal the facial complexion of John Laurinaitis.

"I've got just the plans to do that too. If we can fun—I meand find those fans, we will be able to do just that. They are the key to all this, and if we can use them to get to our desired spots, no one can stop us! We're gonna need some help as well, but I've got it covered." Big Show cracked his knuckles, Reks and Hawkins nodded in unison, Otunga took a third sip of his coffee, and Eve plastered on a devious smile.

"TO PEOPLE POWER! LONG LIVE PEOPLE POWER!" Big Johnny cheered out, before coughing but still smiling.

**Shocking huh? Kind of, haha but the real fun has yet to begin. In the next chapter, the fans make their return. What does the People Power regime have in store for them? How will John and Zack fare in their qualifying matches? Will Freya drive MVP crazy? All these questions and more will be answered in chapter 18 coming soon! Be sure to check out the collabo between peppermintand vodka and myself on the story on her page Fighting For You and the collabo between Hi14x and myself on her page called One & Only, and be on the lookout for a collab between vampireboy45 and myself, coming soon!**

**#CanYouDigIt  
#Core4**

**See you soon!**


	18. Behind Closed Doors

**Hey ya readers, welcome back to the World Tour, the story that should be updated more than it has, but hardly ever is! Lol sorry about that, but welcome back finally. The holiday season is in full swing, and I've come bearing gifts! So Core 4 nation, grab some hot chocolate, a plate of cookies, and prepare to immerse yourself into chapter 18!**

"MVP, where are you taking us? I said I wanted pancakes!" Freya complained, tugging on his arm. The Ballin' Superstar simply shrugged, and laughed.

"And I want to be WWE Champion, but we can't get exactly everything we want all at one time, now can we?" he told the pre-teen with a raised eyebrow. She pouted.

"Well, fine but why do we have to go to 7 Eleven all the time?" MVP let a smile etch over his features. Truth was, he really did come to this place that often, but he couldn't help himself.

"Because it hits the spot, of course" The duo walked in and straight to the slushy counter near the back. The place had been cleaned up a lot better from last time back when he got into a brawl with John Laurinaitis and People Power, and quite frankly, he never wanted to see their asses around anywhere near his vicinity ever again.

Fate didn't exactly favor MVP today because as he approached the counter, he made out the form of the Harvard Lawyer, David Otunga, even in 90 degree weather, wearing his sweater vest and all. This time though, he actually was talking to somebody. Further inspection revealed that there were two people, and they happened to be two of the three fans on tour with the WWE: Drake and Latasha.

"I'm telling you guys, this is for a good cause. Triple H is not fit to run the company. Quite frankly, he's bad for business. Think about all the torturous experiences you two have been through so far, and you're only six months in!" Otunga demanded.

"Look Folger Soldier, those were crazy times indeed, but we're still here right? We're perfectly fine," Ronnie calmly stated. "What about Drake then? How does he feel?" Otunga cut in.

Latasha shrugged her shoulders. Quite frankly, it had been a while since everything had fallen apart between she and her ex, and she hadn't seen him in quite a while. "He's fine. He'll turn up," she calmly stated as well.

David gritted his teeth. This plan wasn't going well so far, so he had to shift gears. MVP and Freya kept their distance, watching from afar.

"Well, what if I told you that the Board of Directors plans on having a hearing for Hunter? Huh? What about that?" Otunga countered. "What about it genius?" Latasha asked.

The Argyle Assassin furrowed his brow before continuing. "There are a lot of rumors going on that he's been physically assaulting superstars, and putting bounties on top superstars' heads." Ronnie looked at him like he was dumbfounded. "Bounty? Give me a break David. Maybe I should put one on your head, and see how hard someone can kick it off your shoulders."

"Look, I am telling you the truth. You don't have to believe me, but take this envelope instead." Ronnie snatched the envelope out of the lawyer's hands before looking at it puzzled. "An invitation?" Latasha asked.

"More like a direct order. Your presence is demanded on July 16, 2012 in WWE Titan Towers, to address the hearing of Triple H, and whether he should be COO or not," Otunga stated. "And you can definitely believe that I will be there myself as well," he stated.

"Well Tasha, I guess we got no choice but to go," Ronnie said. "But what will we say?" Latasha asked, slightly concerned. David butted in once again. "You could say, that someone deserves to take his place. Someone with experience to lead in that position. Someone who's led a cultural movement before, someone like—"

"Montel Vontavious Porter, otherwise known as M.V.P. and I'm straight up ballin'!" MVP said, announcing his presence as he walked into the conversation, drink in hand. "What's this I hear about a hearing Expresso?" David pushed him away. "It's none of your damn business quite frankly, so why don't you do what other retired and released superstars do your age, and go act in some damn low-budget movie. Better yet, try writing a new hit song for that fledgling rap career of yours," Otunga saind angrily.

MVP smirked because he knew better. He was one hundred times better than this clown on any given day of the week, that was a fact. "Look here baby boy, when you finally actually gain some success and win a singles championship, let me know. Better yet, when you win a title, try not to make the reign so damn boring like when you had it the first time and almost killed the tag team division." A round of ooohhs and 'burrrnnnns' came from all around the store, even the manager Jean himself.

Otunga had had enough up to this point. He ran over to MVP and speared him through the display box of Honey Comb cereal before the two began to brawl. MVP gained the upper hand, simply because it's hard to fight in a sweater vest and khakis. With one vicious boot, he sent the Harvard Lawyer flying through the door and out of the store for good.

He smirked, but turned around and saw Jean fervently tapping his foot glaring at him. "Well don't just stand there, someone's got to clean this mess up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Hunter sighed and ran his head through his hair as he reread the letter again, then again, then about ten more times before throwing it in the trash. A knock on the door came, and John Cena entered into the door. "Yo Hunter, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah John, I wanted to see you. You see, those idiots Reks and Hawkins were the ones responsible for taking away my wife," he said, tone growing angrier by the moment.

"Wow. Did you fine them or suspend them?" John asked, curiosity peaked. He had to find out what his boss did. Hunter shook his head.

"I punished their asses, dungeon style," he simply said. "But now apparently, I think they've escaped. Someone had to have helped them."

John pushed his hands in his pockets and thought about it. "Well, weren't they supporters of that Snorlax John Laurinaitis?" Hunter rubbed his chin, the suggestion obviously peaking his curiosity. "Yeah, as a matter of fact they were John. That gives me an idea. Have you already had your qualifying match for Money In the Bank yet?" John shook his head.

"Good, because tonight you're facing them in a handicap match," he said. "But not to worry, with the condition that they're gonna be in? Let's just say that match will put your 'You Can't See Me' match to shame," he said, with a humorless laugh.

"Hey, bring'em on. The more the merrier," John said with a chuckle. Little did they know, Eve was standing outside the door, with a voice recorder, recording everything she had heard and compiling her 'evidence' she needed to get the Game in hot water and possibly fired.

She accidentally leaned on the door, and it creaked. She quickly put the recorder away in her purse and quickly fixed her posture before the door opened.

"Eve, what the hell do you want?" asked Hunter, as he and John stared at the temptuous Diva. "I was just coming to let you know, that I will be at your hearing, and I plan on testifying as well," she said with a smirk. "Well good for you, now get the hell out of my office before I make you fight Beth Phoenix or put you in a kissing contest with the Great Khali," Hunter said, brushing her off.

The former executive huffed at her boss, before her eyes locked with John Cena. John only shook his head at the Diva. She had changed so much in the past several months by letting power go to her head. Power wasn't everything, at least not to him. He had considered Eve once to be a true friend, and had once possibly even had feelings for her. But all that and more were thrown out the window when she decided to use him and Zack to rise up in the ranks to power.

"Well have it your way Hunter, but just remember, not everybody's happy with the way you run things around here," she said, before turning to John again. "As for you Cena, you may have ended the era of People Power, but believe me when I say you've got another thing coming," she said, with a slight glare, before walking out of the room.

"Jeez, what crawled up her ass?" John asked. Hunter shrugged. "I probably left my sledgehammer in there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright everybody, tell me, were the missions succef—successful?" Big Johnny stuttered.

"Yes, they were, and even though David got beat up again, everything fell into place. I have the video, the audio, and now all the rumors are going to fly," Eve said with a wretchous grin.

David, who was holding an ice pack to his head, nodded in agreement. "I suckered those fans in like you wouldn't believe. Hunter is the worst COO ever."

"Indeed David, and with the bounty out on Punk's head, and Big Show ready to take out Cena come Money In the Bank, the trial will be perfectly ready for someone else to rise to the mantle of COO," Johnny said, with the ugliest smirk a child could imagine.

"Sir, what about Randy Orton and Sheamus?" Eve asked.

"Pfft, I'm not worried about those two just yet. We still have the trump card over Orton, because we still have his family kidnapped and held at an unknown location(**see Keeping Them Apart)**, and the easiest way to strike Sheamus is through his heart. He's not so tough."

"Agreed. Dolph and I are working on that right now as we speak," Otunga replied with a smirk.

"Good. Now let's get the rebirth of People Power Revolution going again!"

**And there's chapter 18! And yes Jean, you made another cameo, because you're part of the story too! Lol anyway, don't forget to fave, follow, leave a review, and PM me anytime! And also don't forget to read up on "Hard To Handle" by Jean-TheGuardian and "Keeping Them Apart" by PikaSixJoy for more Core 4!**

**#Core4**

**#KickSomeArses**


	19. Weight of the World

**What's up Core 4 Nation? Yeah I know, it's been a while since I've updated this story. A long while actually. But not to worry, because it's finally back! We had to regroup a bit, with work and other personal things, but with summer in full swing soon, we're gonna get the ball rolling for certain! So without further ado, here's chapter 19 of World Tour!**

**Chapter 19: Weight of the World**

John Cena rushed against the ropes before bouncing back, dusting his shoulders off, and delivering the 5 Knuckle Shuffle to the Harvard Lawyer David Otunga. Not content with letting him get up, the Cenation Leader immediately picked him up and delivered a thunderous Attitude Adjustment like he was putting his stamp of approval on it.

John paused, as he looked around at the WWE Universe, taking in their reactions. This was what he lived for, what he did everyday for a living. Not many people could say that they loved their job, but John Cena was one of those select few who could.

As he watched David Otunga crawl around on the mat, he decided to put the legal counselor of People Power out of his misery by making him tap out to the STF…repeatedly. When John wouldn't release the hold, it took multiple referees and a couple of the superstars from the back just to come out and force John to release his grip.

Once he finally did however, the crowd began to chant one more time. Not one to disappoint the people, he shoved everybody out of his way and slapped the painful submission hold on the lawyer once again, before being forced to let go once again. Walking out of the ring, and grabbing a microphone with pure frustration, he began to speak.

"That folks, was what happens when I'm in the zone. Given, David Otunga is chump change, but that's besides the fact. I've now officially qualified for the Money In the Bank match and come July 15th, that red briefcase will be mine. I will climb that ladder rung by rung and when I reach the top, I will snatch that damn briefcase." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. Everything felt so blurry now, ever since that loss to the Rock at WrestleMania 28. It was affecting him more than he could have thought.

"I ended that joke of a regime People Power without a second thought. Apparently though, even jokes have their diehard fans, and because of that, our chairman is suffering through a damn coma. A COMA FOLKS. No one knows if he's even going to make it through or not" John paused, trying not to lose his voice.

"Whether we have the chairman or not, I'm gonna do my damn best to make him proud," he said. "And Big Show, I saw what you did tonight to Zack Ryder. What did you did was monstrous, destructive, but downright despicable. At Money In the Bank, I'm going to stop your tirade of terror once and for all, and make sure that People Power stays buried forever." With that, John threw the mic down at Otunga and exited the ring without even looking back.

**Backstage**

The 305 Native MVP awaited his best friend as he exited through the curtain with a scowl on his face. "Yo man, what's the deal? Why'd you snap out there?" MVP asked curiously.

"Because I can," John responded, grabbing a drink from the catering table. MVP blinked in surprise. John had never responded to him like that before.

"Alright my dude, you need to chill out. I know this crap with Liz is getting to you, but you got—" John held up a hand, cutting off the Miami native.

"Got to what Montel? Look around you. There is chaos everywhere you look. Have you not seen the lengths Daniel Bryan has gone to, just to get AJ Lee back and the WWE Title around his waist? What about Sheamus? You think he's having fun dealing with Alberto Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler?" John asked with an angry tone, making MVP shrugged.

"Alright well I do see your point. Plus, I was attacked by the Big Show recently too," MVP said thoughtfully. John nodded his head in his direction. "Now you're catching on Montel. I used to think that everything could be solved one way, and then you could just smile about it like nothing really happened. That was me, the nice guy John Cena. Not anymore," he finished.

MVP shook his head. "You can't just leave this 'you' behind though man. You've been like this for a long time, it's apart of you. Being a nice guy is just who you are."

"Did being a nice guy help me beat the Rock at WrestleMania?" MVP remained silent. "Thought so," John said. "Look, with all this crap going on, I got a lot to worry about. I have to meet Liz and her stupid ass entertainment lawyer tomorrow in Tampa at one o'clock for lunch, and sign some stupid papers for these proceedings. Can I trust you to look after Layla while I'm away? I won't be that far away from the arena, but still."

MVP slapped hands with John for reassurance. "Of course bro, you know I always got your back regardless of the circumstances." John nodded his head towards his friend. "Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me." As he turned to leave, he paused and spun back around to face MVP.

"One more thing. I heard some rumor about a People Power revival. I pray to God that that's not the case, but if you got time, can you, Kofi, Zack, or somebody tail David or Eve just to be sure that that's not the case? Hunter is going to need all the help he can get for his trial, because things aren't looking good for him right now," he said, shaking his head.

"Sure thing man," MVP said. With a salute, John Cena tightened the cap on his head, picked up his bag, and departed from the building before anybody could notice that he was gone.

MVP shook his head. What the hell had gotten into John Cena's jorts?

**Holiday Inn Hotel June 27****th****, 2012 11:46am**

Layla El was in a pretty good mood to say the least. She and her fellow Brit Andria had gotten the chance to hang out with both AJ and Kaitlyn for the first time in quite a while. The quartet were an inseperable group, and took something massive to pull them apart. They had gone shopping, went to a kid's birthday party for the Make-A-Wish foundation, and while they did have a blast, Layla did the best she could to avoid answering questions from AJ and Kaitlyn about just who exactly her new boyfriend was. Andria knew, but Layla had forced her not to tell, to which Andria promised. Besides, with the issues she was having with Randy, the Brits knew exactly what each other were going through.

The only downside today was the awkwardness that was now forming between Layla and Kofi Kingston. Kofi had a seemingly genuine interest in Layla, and it panged Layla to have to turn the Ghana native dwon each and every time. Kofi was definitely a nice guy and deserved someone equally as great, but Layla didn't feel that it could be her. After all, she was in a faithful(albeit secret), committed relationship with the face of the WWE, John Cena.

Was it easy? Hell no, no one ever said it would be that easy. Was it worth it? Layla truly hoped that in the end, everything would truly work itself out. With the constant refusals of Kofi's attempts to ask her out, the investigation into Vince's attack, the trial of Triple H, along with John's personal drama as well, one had to wonder just how well Layla was managing to hold up to all of this pressure.

As she began to check into the hotel for the night at the desk, a pessimistic and sly voice came from behind her. "What's wrong Layla? You look like you slept on the wrong side of somebody's bed, and then they kicked you out. I wouldn't be surprised."

Layla gritted her teeth. Eve Torres.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while Eve. Ran out of power hungry old people to suck on—excuse me I mean up to?" the Brit remarked, but Eve would not be fazed.

"I could say the same about you. Word going around is that you're back it again, trying to sleep your way to the top. It's a shame really Layla. You could have had it all with Cody," she said with a sly smile. She knew she had hit a nerve.

"Really? That's what you think, Whorres. Cody cheated on me, and I left him for it. I wouldn't be surprised if he was back at it and hitting you up for drinks and cheap sex every time we land in a new city."

"Is that really how you're going to talk about your ex-boyfriend, the best you ever had Lay?" came the narcissistic voice of her ex-beau from behind her, Cody Rhodes. "Come on Lay, admit it. You know you miss me. You're just trying to make me jealous by banging one of those midcard losers in the back," he said with a grin. Layla scoffed.

"As if Cody. Speaking of the midcard, isn't that where you belong anyway?" Cody began to curl his fists up into a ball before Eve put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Don't worry about her Cody. She's not worth it, being a hypocrite and all."

"What the hell do you mean I'm a hypocrite?" Layla said, offended.

"Come on Layla, we practically came into the WWE at the same time and while we both won our respective Diva searches, that's where all the similarities end. You were quite the evil bitch, weren't you? Turning on Kelly the way you did and aligning yourself with the Miz, while I was the pretty girl dancer from the LA Clippers. Everybody loved me and hated you, right?" Eve questioned as Layla slowly nodded.

"Continue," the Brit said, growing more irate by the minute.

"So why is it that three to four whole years later, our roles have been reversed and people have been labeling me as the ultimate bitch? I'm just doing what I have to do to try and get ahead in this business. People Power was a smart regime to be a part of, and it helped make me the saving grace of the Divas division," she grinned.

"The hell it didn't," Layla fired. "If anything, it showed off just exactly how much of a scandalous bitch you can truly be."

"Takes one to know one," Eve countered.

"Yeah? Well maybe the evil bug in me left and went and crawled up your pathetic ass Eve," Layla said. As the clerk rang up her bags, he handed Layla her room key and she thanked him.

Looking at Eve and Cody, she glared. "What the bloody hell are you two still looking at?" she asked furiously.

Eve clicked her tongue. "Ever the hypocrite Layla. You accuse your ex of cheating on you, you call me a bitch and a bully, when just two years ago, you and Michelle were doing the exact same thing to every other Diva on the roster. Now you have some mystery man who no one seems to know about. Who's the hypocrite now? Who's exhibiting scandalous behavior? Think about it. You're only fooling yourself, and when we find out who it is you're dating, your career is gonna be toast," Eve said, tossing Layla a brown paper bag with holes cut in it.

As Eve left, Cody sneered with a grin. "Don't forget that receipt with your paper bag!" he laughed, walking off and following the Colorado native.

As Layla rolled her bag into the elevator, and the doors closed, tears begin to slowly stream down her face. What if Eve was right? What if she really was fooling herself? Was she really a kind-hearted person who had changed their ways, or was she truly a bully at heart? Combining this with all of the struggles going on around her, and the Brit was beginning to feel that the weight of the world was truly falling down on her shoulders. What's a Diva to do?

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know it was long-awaited, so hopefully it delivered here! As usual, stay connected with the other Core 4 stories Hard To Handle by JeanTheGuardian and Keeping Them Apart by PikaSixJoy! Until then, see you next time! More surprises on the way!**

**#Core4**

**#MVPComeBackPlease**

**#RonRonRules**


End file.
